I Thought You Were More Than Just A Captor
by Alderaan Girl
Summary: Leia is captured as seen in ANH, but the story drasticaly changes, when out of nowhere Imperial Commander Han Solo enters her life aboard Death Star.
1. Uncertain of what may lay ahead

**I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE THAN JUST A CAPTOR**

_Hi everybody. So this is going to be a fanficiton about Han and Leia and what it would be like if they met in different situation, what would it be if the met each other like enemies. So this is just beginning but I plan to write quite a long story so please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Enjoy_

_(Oh almost forgot) Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own the characters I so cruelly manipulate with :D_

**CHAPTER 1: UNCERTAIN OF WHAT MAY LAY AHEAD**

Leia was growing impatient. Her ship Tantive IV was boarded more than 6 hours ago. She was discovered and caught right after she inserted plans of battle station called Death Star into R2D2. Stormtroopers stunned her and after she recovered, she was brought before Dark Lord himself. Naturally she heard rumors about him before, but despite seeing him in senate, she never met him in personal. _Well even this meeting probably couldn't be called person_ thought Leia, when she remembered acquaintance with Darth Vader. He accused her of treason, which she of course denied. Still, something very odd she felt, made it clear to her that he knew the truth about her involvement with the Rebel Alliance. Her lie wasn't the one that made him angry. It was she spitting him just before she was about to be taken away. _Probably wasn't really smart to make Vader mad_ thought Leia and smiled to herself, but yet at the same time she remembered the previous events with a cold dread. After she spit him, he didn't yell or hit her as she had expected. No, all she saw was his fist clenching and then she suddenly felt a grip around her throat. She couldn't breath. She felt a misty emotion of surprise coming from nearby stormtroopers, but it was clear to her what was happening. Vader was a Force user, why didn't it occur to her before. She couldn't remember what happened after that. The last thing she knew about was how Vader's grip didn't ease and how she thought she was about to die, and then nothing. _Dying would be for the best_ she thought now _this way she couldn't betray the Alliance or give out any information that might be useful for Empire_. But yet she didn't die. She awoke in a cold steel cell and she assumed she was in Imperial prison.

She was awake for hours and hours. She wasn't sure how long she was there, but she thought it must have been around dinner time on Alderaan, since her stomach was rumbling. But it wasn't that and nor was her thirst that made her feel really bad. It was the fact that she hadn't seen her father for weeks now and she was feeling kind of homesick, especially now that she was all alone in hands of an enemy, shivering with cold and fear of uncertain future that lay before her.

* * *

Less than a hundred meters away, two men stepped out of a turbolift.

"No more funny business is that clear Solo?" asked the older one, wearing the insignia of a Colonel. "Be aware of the fact that I contradicted your promotion. And if you still feel the need to act self-conceited as you do most of the time, please do it when I'm not present."

Younger man, wearing a brand new commander insignia, smirked. Colonel eyed him with disdain and continued: "Apparently I wasn't clear enough, Commander Solo. No more making faces and grinning and most of all, no more pranks, or I will make sure you are fired."

Han Solo, 29 year old Corellian, was silently amused by his superior's speech. Colonel Ardens Odio, was knows for his love of talking and lecturing young recruits and being under his Command for over a year taught Han better than to make fun of it. He simply nodded and only half listened through the rest of the speech.

They approached control panel, which was occupied by three soldiers of lower rank and their supervisor, who saluted them and as they saluted back, introduced himself as Lieutenant Shann Childsen.

"I'm glad they sent you over," he said. "All those measures of precaution regarding new prisoner, are really making our work difficult."

"Who is this new prisoner, you've mentioned Lieutenant?" asked Han interested. It wasn't exactly as if he was bored since he was working for the Empire, but last months with Colonel Odio almost made him regret he ever assigned for Imperial army. _The guy is probably the creature with the least social life for thousands of light-years away_ though Han.

"To be honest, Commander Solo, I have no idea. Must be a person of some importance, since all security and guards have been doubled. Personally I can't see any reason for that. It's not like a weak woman, as one this disorder is all about, could actually escape from her cell, moreover detention block."

Han had to agree with that and had soon forgotten all about his newest assignment. As he was standing on his post he considered the inviting idea of taking a nap, while Colonel Odio was giving completely usual report on everything going on in Detention Block AA-23. Still he didn't want to blow yet another opportunity to get promoted, especially not now, when years of serving Empire were finally getting to pay of. Not that he earned much. It was commonly known that Empire didn't pay much, but it was something and since it was quiet enough for a beer and some gambling at the end of the day, Han was fine with it.

He was deep in his thoughts when Colonel called him over and shoved a plate with something that looked not quite eatable.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" asked Han

"Take it to the prisoner in cell 2187. And since you are already on your way there, here you can also carry this," said Olio, handling Han a jug of water, he was barely able to hold since the plate alone was so big. Han knew the Colonel did it on purpose, but didn't want to give his boss an excuse to fire him, so he obediently went to find cell 2187 in a large hallway.

When he found the right one, he realized he wouldn't be able to open it, since his hands were fully occupied with handling plate and jug.

"Can someone give me a hand with this," Han yelled across the hall, but noone came. Than he added under his breath: "Doesn't matter, I'll do it myself."

Using his elbow he managed to activate the cell door, which opened with a stiffed sound. He staggered into the cell, trying not to drop anything. He was cursing quietly when he suddenly stopped in a middle of a step. What he saw was a young woman, a girl really, probably no more than 18 maybe 19 years old, standing all dressed in white, withdrawing to the dark gray wall behind her. Han thought he caught a glimpse of fear in her gaze, but then nothing. Her coffee brown eyes were cold again, looking at him with what could be only disregard.

Han was confused for a second and didn't know what to say. "Help me with that, will ya?" he managed to speak. Door behind him closed once again.

Leia was as confused as this Imperial was. She knew someone would come sooner or later, but what she didn't expect was a young commander, clearly not knowing what he was doing. _Well _she thought _lucky for me, too bad for him._

Han saw her looking at him with anticipation. After few seconds she came closer and appeared like she was about to take a plate from him. She looked like she was afraid of him and wouldn't come any closer. Then out of nowhere great pain exploded in his foot and right after that another pouch hit his chest, taking his breath away.

Apart from Commander, Leia knew exactly what she was doing. She seemed tiny and weak and she knew her enemy would underestimate her. She used that, and hit the man twice. Than she tried to reach the door behind his back, but the Imperial caught her arm and twitched it behind her back. She tried to break free, but to no use. The man was much bigger than her and stronger for that matter, but she decided not to give up so easily so she kicked and even bit the man. It seemed as if all her frustration about the helplessness of the situation expressed in her last bits of energy as she resisted him even further.

_This isn't much of the fight really_ though Han, but still couldn't completely control small rebellious girl. He wasn't in the mood for arguing, even less for fighting with the prisoners. He underestimated the girl and paid for it. His foot hurt like all Mustafar hells and he lost his temper. He didn't even notice when he got a hold of paralizator that was usually attached to his belt. He pressed it against girl's bare shoulder, still trying to get a hold of her and he felt a wave of electricity traveling through her body. She collapsed to floor, breathing heavily.

Leia eyed gasping Commander standing above her. She tried to pick herself up, just to collapse once again, sending bolts of pain all over her shoulders and back. Commander's words sounded fuzzy, but she thought she heard him say: "I was trying to be nice." She silently cursed the man, but at least got piece of satisfaction, when she saw him limp out of her cell.


	2. Something about this girl

_Hi guys. Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner. I really intended to but I had this very important maths exam today and just couldn't take any free time to write. But maths ended up to be quite useful I guess – during long hours of studying I got some ideas that I plan to use in this and in some later chapters, so stay tuned. And by the way I don't bite so be so kind and review_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I wouldn't have to study maths, but I don't so…Yeah well Sith :D happens_

**Chapter 2 – Something about this girl **

Han was walking to his quarters aboard Death Star and he was limping badly. His chest was fine, _won't be more than a bruise next day_ he thought. But his foot was far from okay. When he reached his room he immediately sat down on bed and took off his boot. It already looked pretty bad. His foot was all swollen and Han decided that visiting a med center might not be a bad idea. _Damn girl_ he thought.

But then just like that he started to think about previous events with regret. Regret for what he had done to that prisoner, to that girl. Regret that dribbled into his hearth like hot wax and just wouldn't stop.

_What's that Solo?_ He talked to himself_ Feeling all soft are we? _The girl was just as guilty as he was. No she was guiltier that he was. Still he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her and after minutes of thinking decided to return next day.

The jug was broken and water was spilled all over the floor. She didn't remember ever being so thirsty before. And it was all his fault. That stupid Commander made things even worse if worse is possible. But on the other hand, he was at least trying to be nice and that was far more than she ever expected from an Imperial Commander. It was in fact quite unfair that she blamed him just few moments ago.

* * *

Leia stood up still feeling a bit unsure and dizzy, because effects of electricity still hadn't worn completely. She started pacing up and down her cell. Five steps one way, five steps back. It was terribly small. She guessed that it must have been just one of the ways Imperials were trying to break her. _Quite successfully _she thought bitterly. She was already feeling nervous becauseof this place and was glaring with anger and frustration at walls surrounding her. She wanted to break them with bare hands, she wanted to yell, rage, she wanted to cry. She wanted to do a million things at that frustrating moment, but knowing nothing would help she just slipped into sitting position, with her back sliding against smooth, gray wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried to forget about her awful situation.

* * *

Next day Han was, not quite like himself, at work early. Very early to be precise. He was awake half of the night, first because of those stupid droids in medical center and pain killers not working. And second… Han didn't want to admit it to himself, but the other reason he was awake, was that he couldn't get an image of that girl, collapsed on floor out of his head.

Still thinking about her he entered Detention Block, dismissing two guards still working night shift. _To hell with those new rules _he thought. It's not like he won't be able to restrain the girl if needed to.

He prepared her a plate, all by himself, and it didn't contain prisoner food this time. It was his breakfast, but he decided he wasn't that hungry. The meal consisted of some fresh bread, fruits and juice and Han carried it on plate to cell he visited a day before. He entered and found the girl lying curled up against the wall. He laid the plate with food on her bunk and approached her unmoving form. The concern grew stronger inside him. _Did he hurt her yesterday?_ Han kneeled beside her and noticed how beautiful she was. He pushed aside some hair from her forehead and gently shook her. She didn't wake immediately, but as soon as she heard a voice she didn't recognize she pulled herself up to sitting position.

She eyed him coldly and didn't take his hand when he offered it. She stood up by herself and faced him with her arms crossed acting like he hadn't just found her sleeping.

"Look" started Han "maybe we didn't start very well and I kinda feel sorry for yesterday." He smiled. "I'm Han Solo."

He offered her a hand, but she didn't shake it. She looked at him as if he was an ugly bug, not worthy of her attention. She remained silent.

"Honey, I don't know who you think you are, but I am being nice, which I am in no need to be, seeing the situation."

"And I am in such position?" asked Leia. "I am a prisoner. Do you think I should be nice?" she glared at him and she reminded Han of a painting of a furious creature he once saw, but couldn't remember the name of the author or the title of the painting. But he loved that painting when he was younger, because of that creature, which was beautiful yet deadly.

"And you ask who I think I am" continued Leia. "I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and a member of Imperial Senate. I have diplomatic immunity and you have no right to keep me here against my will."

"Oh forgive me your highness" said Han sarcastically and bowed. "Please be so kind and accept my deepest apologies."

"Apology accepted" replied Leia turning back on him.

Han rolled his eyes and the pointed at plate he brought. "Here I thought you might be hungry." Then he added after barely audible pause. "Leia."

"That's your Highness for you Commander," she corrected him, but then sat on bunk and started to eat.

Han stood by and watched her amusingly. She was so full of herself and even the way she put pieces of bread in her mouth made her look regal. He leaned against the wall and observed her, she had his full attention. And apparently he had hers. She felt his gaze and looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"What do you want?" she asked most impolitely.

Han grinned down at her, showing her his amazing smile and said "Nothing"

"You think you're such a hot shot don't you?" she asked him with sublime.

"Oh no honey, that's what you think." Han teased her, just to make her angry.

"How dare you?" she spit out, her cheeks blushing with anger. "You're nothing but a filthy Imperial." Then she quickly added: "And you are not even handsome" Which was a big lie and she knew it. Memories of previous day were blurry thanks to commander's paralizator, but she did remember he was really good-looking and this day only confirmed it. When he was standing the way he was at the moment, she could see his perfect muscular structure and it wasn't something she could easily look away from.

Han was insulted. "Your hair looks funny" she returned her critique "What are these?" he showed on buns on both sides of her head. "Donuts or something?"

Leia shrugged, but deep inside she was hurt. "What did I expect from an Imperial like you? Why are you even here?"

She hit the spot. The question was indeed a good one. Why was he here? Han tried to force his brain to figure out a good answer, but it wasn't that easy.

"I… Uhm… Well…" he tried. "Well I thought you know… I felt bad after what happened yesterday and wanted to say I was sorry."

"You're sorry?" It was time for Leia to be confused.

"Yeah that and I thought you might be hungry" he added quickly, feeling relived she didn't yell at him, though he didn't understand why.

"Yes food." Leia nodded, not quite herself. "Thank you, I guess. And well I am sorry too. You know about your foot."

"Oh it's nothing" smiled Han. "You broke only about seven bones, so no need to worry." Leia smiled and that was the first time Han saw her relaxed, if only for a second. And in that moment Han knew. It was something about this girl that made him forget about his problems, about Empire and even about civil war raging through the galaxy.


	3. Two sides of war

_Ok chapter 3 finished. So things get a bit different between Han and Leia. Will Imperial and a Rebel kill each other or will they be able to live in some sort of temporary harmony? Well what are you waiting for, go read it!_

_P.S. Thanks for reviews everybody, you really made my day. I am planing to write a new chapter tomorrow or in two days at most._

_Disclaimer__: I still don't own Star Wars, but if that changes I'll let you know._

**Chapter 3 – Two sides of war**

Leia was sitting on her bunk, once again left alone with her thoughts. Commander left her cell only minutes ago and she had to admit she would probably be bored to death if he hadn't been there. They hadn't talked much, but he did bring her a breakfast which Leia appreciated very much. She had regained some strength and was now feeling more confident then a day before. She was curious why Darth Vader didn't pay her a visit yet. That's what she would have expected, but it was already her day 2 on board of Death Star and everyone seemed to have forgotten about her. Not that she minded of course. It wasn't like she was looking forward to all the questioning and perhaps even torture that was quite obvious in store for her.

The only one who in fact was giving her any attention was Commander Solo. Even the thought of him, made her confused and left her with a mix of feelings, she couldn't fully understand. She was usually very good at judging people and their personalities, but Commander was something completely different. Sure he was kind enough, but he was an Imperial and Leia told herself several times, that she mustn't forget it.

* * *

Han was accompanying Colonel Odio to conference he was about to attend. Colonel was telling him something that Han didn't even bother to listen and was thinking about other stuff. They had almost reached the conference room when a very young Lieutenant ran across the hall and came up to them just as Han was about to leave.

"Colonel Odio, Commander Solo" he greeted them.

"What is it Lieutenant?" asked Colonel with such serious expression on his face that Han couldn't help himself but smile. Colonel saw him and eyed him disapprovingly. _Oh come on_ though Han, _it wasn't like this meeting was a matter of life and death._

"I have an urgent message from general" said Lieutenant. "He changed his mind and is also expecting all Commanders to attend the conference."

"I'll be there" said Han and sighed silently. As much as he didn't like it, visiting senator Organa will have to wait.

The meeting was boring and it didn't seem the superiors would come to conclusion any time soon. And what was more, what they were so eagerly discussing had nothing to do with Han, or his job. It was about investing millions of credits in spacecraft factory on Kuat. Sure the investment might greatly benefit their fleet, but it really wasn't any of Han's business. He wasn't a part of fleet since his first year with the Empire. He started as a pilot, but superiors later took his fighter and banned him from his squadron. And all of it just because he modified his TIE fighter a bit. They were useless anyway.

After three hours of unproductive babbling Commanders were dismissed and Han left with the rest of them. Men who stayed continued their discussions, which meant Colonel Odio wouldn't come to Detention Block for hours. Han hurried down the hallways, took several turbolifts and finally arrived there. Guards didn't have anything to do and were even less eager to do their Job than Han was. Without a supervisor they enjoyed this rare occasion and were playing Sabacc.

"Wanna join us Solo?" asked one of them, not even trying to be official when superiors weren't present. Usually Han would naturally join them, but he just didn't feel like it and had other things to attend to.

"Yeah maybe later guys. See, Odio ordered me ...ughm… something and well I better get the job done if you don't want to watch him another month bitchin' around like a baby Krayt dragon whose mommy just left."

Men laughed. "You're the man Solo, you're the man" said the one who spoke earlier.

Han hurried and within seconds reached cell 2187. As he entered he was greeted by Leia's questioning look.

"Greetings your High and Mightiness" said Han and smiled when Leia rolled her eyes.

"Why commander, it is a pleasure to see you again" she replied and even though it sounded like a sarcastic remark, she meant it. "Don't get to accustomed to these meetings though" she added "I won't be here long."

Han was amused by the fact that she did her hair differently. Did his remark really make her change her hairstyle? It was just a simple braid, but it made her look quite different, less childlike.

"So honey, why are you here?" inquired Han and leaned on the well opposite to the bunk so he was facing Leia.

"First of all stop calling my honey. I am royal." She demanded and stood up, stepping closer and defiantly standing before him.

"Yeah royal pain in the ass" said Han giving her a mocking look. "So tell me why are you here? You're a Rebel aren't you?"

"Were you sent here to question me or what?" asked Leia angrily. "Anyway, you are just wasting your time with that question Commander. I am a Rebel and your boss knows it."

"Don't make me laugh your worshipfulness. Colonel Odio doesn't know anything."

"I meant Darth Vader, laserbrain" replied Leia.

"Honestly, I don't really consider him my boss, seeing I only saw him twice. But if you met him, I guess your crime must be really important to him."

"What crime?" inquired Leia acting completely outraged. "There was no crime and even if it was, how would you prove I committed it?" The problem was Empire could have proven her guilty and their methods of seeking confessions were widely known as unpleasant. She continued "What are you even doing here if it's in not what you were ordered?"

"Just enjoying your noble company" said Han and short after added "So you're a terrorist."

"I am not" she denied his statement, but Han ignored her.

"Have you ever killed a man?"

"No I haven't, but don't make me" she threatened.

"You wouldn't" he stated as Leia raised her eyebrows and put her hands on hips.

"Try me" she dared him.

"Okay" admitted Han. "Maybe you would. But I don't think you could."

"Oh really? I have been trained in material arts, combat skills, handling weapons, withstanding pain and did at least two hours of physical exercise every day."

"Well as far as my foot is concerned you weren't just taught how to withstand pain, but also how to cause it." Smirked Han. "So I'm not gonna push my luck. Friends?" He proposed, but got coldly rejected.

"There is no way we could ever be friends. Even if we by a miracle met in different situation, which is of course ridiculous, I would still hate you."

"You hate me?" asked Han, visibly hurt.

"Yes" said Leia confidently, but then realized she didn't. "No… I don't know. I should hate you." Han moved closer and lowered his face so he was standing right above Leia.

"And why is that so?" he asked quietly taking her chin gently in his hand. She didn't move away.

"Because…" her voice trembled "Because you are an enemy" Silence that followed was deafening, interrupted only be Leia's barely hearable, short gasps. She looked shocked and confused, but Han at the contrary confident and peaceful. Still, inside his hearth was beating just as fast as Leia's was.

"Why am I an enemy?" he asked

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I love your answers" he whispered and Leia started withdrawing.

"You…" she started and then paused. "You work for Empire. And I am a Rebel. It's a war and we are at different sides, parted by everything Rebel Alliance and I believe in and everything Empire and you are trying to force.

* * *

Later that night, Leia was lying on her bunk, trying to forget how uncomfortable she was. What was taking her father so long to get her out of here. Or maybe he didn't know what happened to her and was worried sick. This and many other questions were disturbing Leia's mind as she was shivering and trying to find the most comfortable position on cold steel bunk. She was also thinking about Commander. He was Imperial, but telling herself that over and over again didn't seem to keep her from believing he might be different. She knew what Imperials were like, far to much that she would have liked. She knew they weren't merciful, nor just. They would and they did kill men, women and children if they thought it necessary. _But Han… Commander Solo is nice and thoughtfull and … _was going through Leia's mind. _He has no profit talking to me, he isn't even interested in Rebellion and … he is nothing how I would describe an Imperial, except that he is stuck-up, but that to be honest is quite charming._

* * *

Han was lying in his bed and was still thinking about Leia. She was stubborn and defiant, but most of all she had something Han believed was long gone. She had a will to change things, a will to make things better and her energetic appearance seemed to have a great impact of Han. _What are you getting yourself into, Solo_ thought Han. He was more and more adoring young senator, there was no point in denying it. But he was already risking far too much. If Vader knew he was visiting her and talking to her, he would be lucky if he only lost his job. But if he actually helped her in any way, he would probably be killed. And Solo was the man who valued his life and was most certainly not ready to die.


	4. World of pain

_Hi there everybody! Anybody?_

_Well first of all, yes I'm sorry this took me two days more than I said it will, but you see something not quite nice happened to me and I was in my room pretending I don't exist for last two days. Doesn't matter. I really wasn't up for writing something romantic, so you'll have to deal with this a whole lot darker chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars_

**Chapter 4 – World of pain **

After he left Leia's cell, Han was on duty from late afternoon through half of the night, which meant he had a morning off. He turned over to the other side and awoke from the slumber. He sat up and a blanket slipped from his bare chest. He checked a data pad lying on shelf beside his bed and realized it was still very early. Just before sinking back to sleep he though _No more contact with her Highness. I'm not loosing my job and besides, it's for the best… for both of us._

* * *

She woke up when she heard steps outside her cell, barely hearable at first, but louder when they were coming closer. Leia sat up, putting hair that slipped from her braid behind her ear. She turned to the door expecting Commander Solo, but stood paralyzed when the door opened with a hiss and it wasn't him that entered. Cold presence filled air in the cell as cold and as dark as the man that followed it.

"Vader" whispered Leia, who was caught completely unprepared for what she was about to go through.

"Your Highness" said Darth Vader formally, his voice emotionless as always.

"I demand you release me immediately" she said her voice strong, head high. _Don't be weak Leia_, she told herself. _You are Organa, be proud, don't let him crush you, make you feel anything less than you actually are._ She wanted to continue, remind him of her diplomatic immunity, but was cut shortly.

"And I demand you tell me the location of hidden Rebel base at once."  
"My father will…" began Leia

"I am not your father and I do not intend to play games, or be gentle. Tell me what I wish to know or your stay here will be very unpleasant. That I can guarantee. "

Leia's throat felt dry. She was trained to withstand interrogation, and had half expected it since her ship was caught. Still, his words confirmed some of her worst fears as reality. Even though she didn't show it, inside she was feeling smaller than ever.

"Tell me Lord Vader, what crime have I committed, or rather what charge have you invented to keep me prisoner?" said Leia her voice filled with disdain.

"Your Highness, we both know you are a member of Rebel Alliance, so stop wasting my time with it. Where is the main base?" _So my instincts were correct, _thought Leia._ He knew it all along. _

"I will tell you nothing. There is no way you can make me speak."

"Believe me I can. And I will."

All was revealed now. He laid his cards on table and opened hers as well. The game was on and it was a game that neither of them could afford to loose.

Leia stared at the masked man as he stood by the door looking at her intensely. With the flick of his hand he opened the cell door and motioned to something that waited outside, hovering above the floor. It floated inside and was followed by two stormtroopers. Leia recognized the machine immediately. Imperial Interrogation droid. She heard rumors about them, but never saw one and had even doubted their existence. She thought it was something Imperial intelligence would make up to spread fear and prevent attempts of Rebellion.  
"Make sure she doesn't move" ordered Vader and two stormtroopers violently grabbed a hold of her arms, making her unable to escape. Leia struggled to break free. She knew it was a waste of energy, which she will need as much as ever, but had decided they will not get her without a fight.

"Your resistance is useless Your Highness" scowled Vader. _Oh gods, as if he could read my mind _though Leia who was now really frightened. Droid was coming closer and closer. Needle appeared out of its round metal hull and it pierced Leia's skin on a side of her neck. She felt cold liquid entering her veins, spreading through her body fast. Her vision became foggy within seconds and she felt the grip around her arms ease.

"What was that?" She managed to say.

"That, Princess, was Bavo Six." Leia tried to remember what Bavo Six was. She was sure she heard of it before, but her mind was becoming slow and her thoughts unclear.

"Bavo Six… Bavo Six" she repeated unconsciously, speaking what was going through her mind.

"Good" said Vader, who was now no more than a dark figure to Leia. Her legs suddenly felt unsure and she staggered across the cell to the nearest wall and held herself to it. She turned to face Vader and tried to steady her gaze as he was coming closer.

"Tell me the location of main Rebel base" he demanded.

"No" she whispered

"This is the last time I ask you nicely, where is the Rebel base?"

"I won't tell you" she spoke through gritted teeth, her words louder and clearer.

Then out of nowhere she felt something dark enter her mind and even though her thoughts were hazy she knew it wasn't the drug. _Think of something else_ she told herself. _Treaty of Vors - 99 years before foundation of Galactic Empire, Treaty of Vontor - 25,081 before Galactic Empire, Treaty of Coruscant - 3634 before Galactic Empire… _She went over the dates again and again, but the dark presence kept searching her mind. The more she pushed it away, deeper it reached. Leia's legs couldn't support her anymore and she fell to her knees.

_3 years before Galactic Empire – First battle of Geonosis, Great Jedi Purge – the year of foundation of Galactic Empire…_

"That's enough" Vader finally lost his temper and stopped searching Leia's mind. "She is fighting the drug too efficiently. Inject her with Bavo Six again and with Skirtopanol, double dose of both.

"Negative sir" came the mechanic voice of interrogation droid. "It would bring the prisoner to overdose, which is highly risky."

"I said do it"

"Negative sir, the process…" The droid never finished the sentence as it was sent flying across the cell by the invisible force and it crashed into the wall.

Leia heard metal breaking and Vader's unclear voice ordering soldiers to leave. Then she saw two white figures leaving the room and everything went silent. She observed Vader as he bent to droid and opened its hull. His mechanic breathing echoed not only in her ears but also in her head and everything seemed to be happening so slow. Vader was coming closer again and he held something in his hands Leia couldn't see. She wanted to escape, but couldn't move. Then she felt injection pierce her neck and then another. She gasped for air, shocked when merely injection caused so much pain.

"Quite a thing isn't it" she heard Vader's words. "Not only does it increase any physical pain created by outer source ten times, it also causes considerable nerve damage if used in larger amounts."

Leia felt pain starting in her spine and she stood up as soon as she realized she could move. Then out of nowhere a dark presence entered her mind again. This time she couldn't think of anything but the pain she was in and she felt Vader searching her mind as easy as if he was taking a walk on Naboo.

"Tell me the location of hidden Rebel base" a voice in Leia's head demanded.

"No" she whispered and cried out the next second as the pain increased. She felt dark presence searching deeper. She caught glimpse of her childhood memory, when she was on Naboo with her father and they were walking across the beach, their bare feet leaving footprints in the sand.

"You are pathetic" she managed to speak "using the power of the Force for bad…" she gasped when she felt another wave of pain "…when it is meant to do good things."

An invisible force touched her and she hit the wall behind her. Her head banged into hard metal with a loud sound. Bolts of pain spread though her body as her vision darkened and she slid down by the wall.

"My father told me… you were once a Jedi" She said with a weak voice. "I pity you, Lord Vader."

She was picked up and once again pushed against the wall as if a hand was holding her neck.  
"You will never speak of this again" said Vader, his grip tightening when he threatened Leia.

"And… I thought I was… afraid" spoke Leia, choking.

Her body hit the floor again, but now she couldn't tell anymore if the pain was coming from the inside or the outside.

"Tell me the location of Rebel base"

The words echoed in her head and she opened her eyes with enormous effort.

"Tell me the location of Rebel base"

She saw a dark figure standing above her and heard its breathing combined with the sound of her own heartbeats.

"Tell me the location of Rebel base"

Her muscles started to shake uncontrollably as if her body was in a one single convulsion.

"Tell me the location of Rebel base"

She couldn't believe such pain was even possible.

"Tell me the location of Rebel base"

Her world was pain.

"Tell me the location of Rebel base"

"Never"


	5. In arms of an enemy

_Hey guys!  
Here is next chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner. I had it done 5 days ago, but than I had this stupid Matura exam and everything and I just didn't want to post something rather unfinished. So here it is and hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: If I'll ever own Star Wars, I swear by my Han Solo action figure, you guys will be the first to know._

**Chapter 5 – In arms of an enemy**

Han was having his lunch in dining hall. There were six long rows of tables and chairs and Han wasn't eating alone.

"Sure I'm in Hectnor" said Han enthusiastically.

"So what's it gonna be? Five bottles, maybe six?" asked Hectnor

"Make it six. Its' gonna be four of us and it's never to much Corellian Whiskey."

"Couldn't agree more" grinned Hectnor, who was a bit older than Han, but the two Corellians got along quite well. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep" smiled Han. "At 2300. But where will I find you guys?"

"Gren's room. There's nowhere to go on this bloody station anyway."

"True."

* * *

After his lunch, Han got back to detention level.

"You are late Commander Solo" said Colonel Odio.

"It's only five minutes" growled Han.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir." Replied Han. "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

Colonel nodded and returned to his work.

Han clenched his fists. He hated the guy. _Oh come on Solo _he thought to himself_. Be officious, nod and salute. _

"Colonel, I was wondering how are discussions about factory on Kuat going." Asked Han, desperately trying to sound interested. "Have you and other leaders reached a conclusion?" He laid stress on word leaders and ignored the fact that he was disgusted by his own words.

"I'm afraid not" answered Colonel and paused. "And Solo do you really think I am so stupid that I wouldn't know when you are making fun of me?"

"Colonel, I wasn't…" _Here goes the idea of getting him in a good mood_

"Spare me Solo." They didn't speak for some time

"Sir. I was wondering… Is there any possibility I could get transferred?" asked Han and hoped Colonel wasn't really angry. He couldn't work here anymore. Last few days he was thinking only of Leia and this wasn't good. She was a prisoner after all, not to mention a traitor and getting involved with her would be very dangerous.

"May I ask why? Because surly you must be aware that we were assigned here together. Since you are under my command, your transfer would most likely mean mine as well.

"Well" said Han improvising. "That was the reason I asked, sir. I think it's quite absurd you were assigned here at first place. Think about it. Your skills could be of so much more use if our efforts were directed at more important tasks."

Colonel Odio stared at Han, first in disbelief and with more and more approval as Han continued his speech. "I must admit Commander Solo, I never held you in high esteem. But I am most pleasantly surprised with your…"

He suddenly stopped. Lord Vader, who was accompanied by two stormtrooperes, was walking hastily down the hallway that led to the cells. Han and Colonel Odio saluted him as he approached. His appearance made Han freeze.

"Lord Vader" spoke Odio.

"Colonel, I have just interrogated the prisoner in cell 2187." Said Vader and his words made Han's stomach turn. "Send one of your men to her cell to make sure she doesn't suffer any permanent damage."

"Yes my Lord" replied Colonel Odio. "Commander Solo…" he said and motioned to Han "is already acquainted with your prisoner I believe."

"Very well" said Vader and turned to Han. "I expect you to make sure she remains alive, Commander…"

"Solo"

"Solo" repeated Vader. "You are not to use any medical equipment or medicine unless her life is at stake.

Han wasn't afraid at the moment. The masked man that manipulated them all as if they were his puppets made him sick. "Yes my Lord, it will be done."

A man, Han hadn't seen before, stepped out of turbolift and went straight to Darth Vader. "Lord Vader" he said "urgent message form the Emperor."

Han and Colonel bowed their heads and stepped aside.

"You've got your orders, Solo" said Colonel Odio.

"I'll see to prisoner at once" nodded Han and started to walk away.

"Commander Solo" said a mechanic voice behind Han.

Han turned quickly. "Yes my Lord?"

"I must leave the station for a few days. In a meantime it is you who will be in charge of interrogation of Senator Organa. Use all means necessary but I want results."

Han nodded, saluted, turned and continued his path.

"Your life depends on it, Commander Solo" growled Vader, barely hearable.

Han didn't stop this time. He wanted to run, to help the Princess, but the feeling of being watched made him walk steadily. He was sure that Vader knew, he heard him, but somehow that didn't matter anymore. When he reached cell door 2187, he glanced at the hallway, where Vader stood only seconds ago. Nobody was there and all was silent.

Han opened the cell door nervously. He stood between the doorway for an instant not quite believing anyone could do such a thing. He ran to her and whispered "Oh gods, Leia." Then he kneeled beside Leia's slightly shaking form and stared at her beautiful young face that indicted signs of horrible pain. Her eyes were shut and she didn't show she was aware of his presence. Han wasn't quite sure what to do. He put two fingers on her neck to feel her pulse, but her faint cry made him stop. He drew back his hand, puzzled and saw marks on her neck_. They drugged her_ he realized.

Again he felt her pulse, this time successfully. It was way too fast and he also noticed that her skin was very hot.

"Leia, say something" he begged silently.

"I won't tell" she said and started to toss about the floor.

Han wanted to steady her, but his touch made her cry in pain once more. "Leia… Leia listen. It's me Han… You're fine. You're safe…"

Leia opened her eyes. "Han?" she asked silently.

"I'm here. It's gonna be alright." He picked her up and held her in his arms. Leia gasped in pain and moaned. "Leia, you're safe, everything will be just fine," he tried to comfort her.

"I know" she whispered. Then her eyes fell shut and her head fell back.  
"No Leia, stay with me. You have to remain conscious" said Han panicky, but Leia didn't respond. He had no idea what Vader used to drug her or what else he did to her that wasn't visible, but what he saw, convinced him that the situation was serious. He pulled a comlink out of his pocket and spoke: "This is Commander Solo. Bring water and a medical kit to cell 2187."

"Commander Solo, this is Lieutenant Shann Childsen" came the voice from comlink. "Someone will bring you water, but I'm afraid I am not allowed to give you medical kit. Lord Vader's orders."

_Damn son of a Sith_ thought Han and then spoke to comlink again: "Fine. Solo out."

He felt Leia's pulse once more and waited. The guard that carried the water arrived within seconds. As soon as he passed the ordered to Han the later dismissed him. Han noticed a few pieces of cloth beside the water jug and a glass. He realized everyone already knew what Vader's business in detention level was, but was still grateful for Lieutenant's action.

He poured a glass and soaked a piece of cloth in the remaining water. Then he took it in his hand and gently wet Leia's forehead with it. When she opened her eyes again he quickly put the glass to her lips and remained silent as she made two small sips.

"How're you doin'?" he asked as he put the glass away.

"I've been better" she responded weakly.

"What was the thing Vader drugged you with?" he asked, but Leia didn't answer. "Leia I have to know"

"Bavo Six. And with something else. I can't quite remember."

"Damn bastard" cursed Han and kept wetting her face.

Leia noticed it just then. "What do you…" she spoke and winced as another bolt of pain shot through her body."…What do you think you're doing?"

Han stopped. "I can stop if you want." He said and put the cloth away.

"Don't" she spoke quickly and blushed a bit.

Han smiled and continued.

"It's so hot in here." Leia complained. "And blurry. I can't see clearly."

"You've been overdosed. But you'll be alright."

"Commander?"

"Oh" smirked Han. "Is it Commander now? If I remember correct it was Han just minutes ago."

Leia managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Ha…" She didn't finish his name as she lost consciousness once more.

"Leia? You have to wake up" begged Han and shook her gently. He kept wetting her forehead, her cheeks, chin and neck and after several minutes she opened her eyes again and awoke with a moan.

"What is it?" asked Han

"It was better before" she spoke. "It didn't hurt."

"Yeah, but you have to remain conscious. Otherwise you may suffer severe brain damage."

"And I though you just wanted to be in good company" said Leia sarcastically.

"Good company? You? Come on, you're a rebel" joked Han.

"And you consider that a bad company compared to the company of an Imperial Commander?"

"And a damn good-looking one too, remember?"

"I can't see Han" said Leia

"I said remember" he pointed out.

"Oh yes, no drug could make me forget how gorgeous you are, Commander" she replied. Even though she couldn't see clearly she saw that her words drew a wide smile on his face. She moaned as more pain spread through her body. Never in all seven hells of Mustafar did Leia imagine she would ever be in such situation. Drugged and in hands of an enemy. Or should she say in his arms? What was of more concern to Leia, she liked being held by him.

It was way worse than Han though it would be. "Think of something nice" he told her. "It will ease the pain."

They were silent for some time. Han was looking at Leia and Leia was looking at something that was obviously far beyond the steel walls.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"Alderaan"

"I've never been there. Tell me about it."

"It's the most beautiful world I've ever seen. It is covered with grasslands and forests and it has many rivers and lakes."

"It sounds like nice place." Said Han

"It really is. The capital city Aldera lies in a valley, surrounded by hills and mountains. I grew up there. And every week my father and I would leave the city and take long walks around the lakes or we would go through the nearby forest. But my very favorite time of a day was the morning. Just before sunrise I used to go to my balcony and wait for sun to touch the mountains. Then the snow on top of them turned red and orange and it seemed like they were on fire."

Han was silent. He wet her face with gentle attention. He was thinking of how beautiful, intelligent and kind Leia was and how cruel and corrupted one had to be to hurt something so pure.

"They say that Coruscant is the heart of the galaxy" said Leia and Han noticed her voice was beginning to grow quieter as she continued: "Well Alderaan must be its soul. And the people…" Her voice broke. Han brought a glass to her lips and she made a sip. They were silent again.

"Tell me more about Alderaan" spoke Han.

"I can't… It hurts even to speak" said Leia her voice bearly hearable.

"Then I'll do the speaking. Just stay with me alright?"

Leia nodded and Han started to tell his story: "Well honey, what you are dealing with here is a hundred percent Corellian…"


	6. Impossible choice

_Hi!_

_So this chapter is a bit shorter than I expected, but I promise next two will be longer and way better. Now go ahead and read._

_Disclaimer: Guess what, George Lucas called me yesterday and gave me all copyrights to Star Wars… Oh wait, no he didn't. _

**Chapter 6 – Impossible choice**

Leia and Han remained as they were for hours. Somewhere in between Han carried Leia to her bunk. Then he sat down by her side, his back against the wall and kept feeling her pulse. They talked. Well Han was the one who talked mostly. He didn't know what he could even talk about. War was out of question since it wasn't really a relaxing topic, and he also couldn't describe her a TIE fighter's engine since he needed her awake. After quick consideration he decided to talk about himself.

He knew he would never forget the expression on Leia's face when he announced his topic with words: ""Well honey, what you are dealing with here is a hundred percent Corellian…"

At first he didn't know how much he should tell her. Not because he was afraid Leia would reveal any of this, but because he didn't know how his memories, intentionally pushed to the background of his mind, would affect him. So he kept a safe distance and skipped his childhood about which he really didn't want to speak of. Han ended up telling Leia about his training at the Imperial academy and about people he met there, friends he made and friends he lost in this war.

"The training really was a rough thing. Physical exercises were hard, no doubt on that. I remember this one guy that was beaten to his death when he couldn't run any more and stopped after several hours of training. But I think the hardest was the humiliation. Commanders and colonels yelled at us for no particular reason. They called us names, they insulted us and we had to go trough this same routine day after day."

"Tell me Commander, do you want me to feel sorry for you?" asked Leia quietly.

"Why on Naboo, would I want that?" asked Han insulted and shocked at the same time.

"Why are you telling me this then?"

"I don't know why… Damn your Highness what kind of question is that. I don't know why. Maybe I just wanted to show you that nothing is just black and white, or wrong and right for that matter."_ Here we go again,_ thought Han, it's_ always about war when we talk._

"Empire is what is wrong." said Leia and pointed out: "And you work for it."

"You worked for it too, your Worshipfulness." Said Han and accusingly pointed finger at her.

"I do it for the people, Commander. I work in the Imperial Senate, to protect the rights they still have."

"Worked" Han corrected her.

"Worked?" asked Leia with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes worked. And how do you know I don't work for people to?"

"What do you mean when you use a past tense?"

"You don't know, do ya?" asked Han inspecting Leia's face. He had her full attention now. "Emperor has dissolved Imperial Senate permanently."

"What? That can't be… he couldn't have." spoke Leia not quite believing Han's words. She lifted her body a bit, supporting her weight with elbows and said: "Please Han, tell me this isn't true."

Han only shook his head.

Leia laid back down and gazed at the ceiling above her. The fact the she wasn't a senator anymore or that she had just lost her diplomatic immunity didn't really matter to her. What she really feared was the Emperor. From this day forth he will be able to do anything he wanted and no one could protect his victims. In that moment Leia realized that the last pillar of the Old Republic was ruined.

"This is how liberty dies" she whispered quietly. "Because of your Empire."

"You can't blame me. I don't stand for all its actions." Spoke Han defensively.

"You made your choice when you joined the Empire."

"A choice" snorted Han

"Yes you had a choice, everybody has a choice."

"What if one has no choice?" asked Han. "What if one has to choose between his duty and what is right?"

"I don't know" said Leia and paused. She studied Commander's face for what seemed like eternity. "Then I guess one should do what his duty is and hope it is the right thing to do."

Han was silent. He had been given his orders and these orders had to be completed. It was almost impossible to decide, but he had made his choice.

"You're an Imperial. Surely your superiors must have told you what is right, when you received your brainwashing." spoke Leia with derision.

"Is it really necessary to be unkind? You know, I'm most certainly not one of your servants your High and Mightiness, so don't boss me around like one." said Han angrily.

"You're right. I shouldn't have acted this way."

"Apology accepted."

"I wasn't apologizing"

"Well in that case," said Han "I guess I'll have to go." He stood up and started to go, but stopped and turned back to her.

Even though Leia desperately wanted him to stay she didn't say a word. She was scared, more scared that she was ready to admit, but wouldn't admit that she wanted Han to stay either. She bit her lip and Han noticed that. He raised his eyebrows and waited.

Leia knew that he wanted her to ask him to stay. She feared he would leave, but she didn't know if she could live knowing she had swollen her pride because of that fear.

"Yeah I guess so." she said finally and stared at Han's disappointed face with defiance.

He looked at her. He admired her strong spirit and her rebellious nature. He looked down and tried not to regret his decision more than he already did.

She observed him as he left, wishing him to stop, wishing him to stay. And as the door closed behind him Leia thought with dread who would be the next to enter. What she didn't know was that the man she should fear the most just left her cell.

_So as you might or might not have noticed this story basically follows the movie. The difference is that Han is an Imperial which of course causes some changes that might get drastic in later chapters. During the events that I have described in my fanficiton, R2 and 3PO are on their way, etc. All will be described in later chapters._

_And now a tip: In next chapter a ship that we always connect with Han Solo will enter our story._  
_Now don't be lazy and leave a comment. _


	7. Wanna bet?

_Hey guys, here is chapter 7. Yeah I know it took a bit longer than expected, but I have to say that I really enjoyed writing it. I even had to play with my Sabacc deck and the reason why… Well read the chapter._

_Disclaimer: Still no sign of Star Wars ownership papers. Maybe our postman got stuck in Imperial control. "These aren't the letters you're looking for."_

**Chapter 7 – Wanna bet?**

As Han left detention level he walked the hallways like a ghost. Even if they weren't empty as they were due to the late hour, he wouldn't have noticed anybody coming his way. His mind was torpid and he felt as if he couldn't form a single reasonable thought. His heart on the other hand was far from apathetic. His own decision hurt Han deeply, but there was nothing he could do otherwise. Thinking about the latter was painful just as much.

Vader put him in charge for Leia's interrogation and he wanted results. And when Vader wanted results he would get them or the one responsible for the failure would have paid with his own life.

Even Leia herself said that one should do what one's duty is and this was Han's duty. But Leia also said one should hope it is the right thing to do. Han had no hope this would be the right thing. It was wrong as wrong as it can get, but it was just how the things were.

His hearth was heavy because of his choice and he felt guiltier than ever. He prayed to the gods, to ones he believed into as a kid, that they would give him the strength to look into Leia's eyes and hurt her anyway.

Han stepped out of the turbolift on level where his quarters were and typed in the password when he arrived to his door. He was just to enter his room when a familiar voice called his name.

"Han" called Kezzel, who Han used to work with, before he got transferred to detention block AA-23. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, hi Kezz" spoke Han absent-mindedly.

"Where have you been? Your shift ended hours ago." Said Kezzel, but Han didn't answer. "So are you coming or what?" spoke the other man again and started to walk away. When he saw Han didn't follow he returned and started to pull him along. "Damn what's wrong with you Solo?" Again Han didn't answer.

"Okay Kezz stop it. I can walk by myself just fine" said Han. "So where are we going?"

"Corellian whiskey night, remember?"

"Oh yeah… of course."

"Don't tell me you forgot?" spoke Kezzel a bit disappointed.

"No" said Han quickly. "Of course I haven't forgotten." This was a big lie. He had forgotten. But seeing how things changed drastically during the day, a little party with his friends didn't seem important anymore.

He followed Kezzel trough the hallway and entered Gren's room right after him. Sitting on floor chatting and with bottles in their hands were Han's friends: Hectnor, Gren, Xilon and Fion, who was Xilon's younger brother. They said their hellos enthusiastically.

"Xilon and Fion decided to join us. You don't mind do ya?" said Kezzel, sat down beside others and passed Han a bottle of Corellian whiskey. Han opened it and took a swig with his eyes closed.

"Come sit" spoke Hectnor.

Han looked down on five faces of his friends, who were smiling and were happy. Han took another sip before sitting beside them. He wished it would be so simple for him too. He wished his day would have been as theirs were and he now wouldn't have to care about anything. He wished he could forget, so maybe this alcohol night wasn't a bad idea after all.

"So anybody up for a drinking game?" asked Gren and received loud cheers from his friends. "So this is how we're going to play it. One will choose two to four letters and the one he picks will have to tell two to four words starting with this letters."

"And when do we drink?" asked Fion.

"When one thinks more than two seconds, he has to make two gulps."

"Or when what he tells isn't funny. Then he has to make five gulps." added Hectnor. "I'll start. EP, Kezz."

"Emperor's potty" shot Kezz.

Everybody laughed and even Han smiled.

"My turn" said Kezzel. "Ok well… HREO, Fion."

Fion thought for a second. "Hungry rancorn eating Odio"

Again laughter spread trough the room. Then Gren, Hectnor and Kezzel exchanged glances. "You thought for a second too long. Take two gulps." Spoke Hectnor.

"That's not fair, you said two seconds" complained 15 year old Fion.

"And it's Colonel Odio to you, young man" added Gren imitating Odio's voice. "Take another two gulps."

The younger boy shook his head disapprovingly but still made four sips. The strong taste of Corellian whiskey made him caught.

They played this game for a while and the alcohol was starting to take it's toll.

"VHA, Gren" spoke Xilon.

"Vader has asthma" shot Gren.

The sentence itself wasn't even that funny, but Han and his friends were already slightly drunk and the laughed as if this was the funniest thing they ever heard.

"Hey guys" spoke Hectnor. "What do you think happened to Vader. I mean asthma is a great idea, but I don't think…"

"Maybe he is a Squib or something" cut in Xilon.

"Yeah" added Gren. "And he just wants to look scary."

Han smiled at the thought of Vader being a small blue creature covered with fur and with squeaky voice.

"Emmm guys" muttered Fion nervously. "We really shouldn't make fun of him. I heard he can read mind and…"

"Oh come on" spoke Gren.

"No guys I'm serious. What if he is reading our minds right now?"

"Nobody's reading your mind Kid," said Han and smiled "because you obviously don't have one."

Fion went red and didn't say a word.

"Who's next?" asked Kezzel

"Me" said Gren." Ok let's see. RP, Han"

"Rebel princess" said Han quickly. When he realized what he had just said, it was far too late. He looked around uneasily. Alcohol certainly did took its toll, since he obviously spoke up the first thing that came up his mind. _Damn how am I ever gonna explain this _he thought.

"What the hell Han?" asked Hectnor disbelievingly.

"And it isn't even funny" added Xilon. "Drink!"

Han took offered bottle. Hell this forgetting thing wasn't really working for him.

"Now that you mentioned" said Gren still looking at Han with what seemed to be concern " I have to tell you something, guys. I am being transferred."

"Where?" gasped Fion

"Tatooine. It appears that Senator Organa has hidden the plans in the escape pod together with one or more droids. And since we captured her ship over Tatooine the droids must have landed there. "

"So how long will you be away?" asked Kezzel.

"Not long, I suppose" answered Gren and shrugged. "I mean how hard can it be to find two droids on a desert planet."

"Yeah" laughed Xilon. "How stupid do you have to be to trust really important plans to a droid?"

"What?" burst out Han. "And who let an escape pod away? Who can do something more stupid than that?"

"What's gotten into you Solo?" spoke Kezzel.

"Nothing" muttered Han.

"No seriously Han. I mean you were at work early, you worked afterhours, you haven't been gambling or drinking for a week at least,…" continued Kezzel.

"Damn Kezz. Just leave it, alright."

They were all silent for a few moments and Han pretended he didn't notice his friends' puzzled looks.

"Anyone up for a game of Sabacc?" asked Xilon to break the tension.

Even though Han wanted to leave, he decided to stay and play since he didn't want to draw any more attention than he already has. He played absent-mindedly. He was becoming more and more dizzy and only then he noticed that he had emptied the whole bottle by himself. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't know what was going on around him. He saw Fion lying on Gren's bed. He was clearly drunk, most likely for the first time. He walked over to him and noticed that the kid was awake. Han went to the bathroom on the other side of Gren's quarters and returned to Fion with a glass of water.

"Here you go kid" he said. "Drink this."

"What is it?" asked Fion and sat up unsteadily. "Is it Kuati Vodka?"

"You wish kid." Said Han and laughed. "It's water. Drink and it will make a great difference tomorrow."

Fion emptied the offered glass and returned it to Han. Than he lay down and was asleep in seconds. Han smiled down at him and covered him with a blanket. Fion was a great kid. He was always happy and enthusiastic and he wanted to help everyone. When Han met him a year ago, he was still so childish and he remained him of a boy himself once was and never got the chance to really be one. Han was brotherly protective to Fion and taught him how to handle a blaster when he joined the Imperial army. He wished a kid would have a better future, he deserved it.

Han walked to the other side of the room where Gren, Kezzel, Hectnor and Xilon were playing Sabacc. He sat down beside them and watched them play. They finished and Han joined them for the next round. He was quite drunk and was still drinking so naturally he lost quite big pile of money. He didn't care though. He was better at Sabacc than all of these guys together, when he was sober that is. But somehow money didn't seem to be important anymore.

He lost again and was left only with a couple of Credits. He wanted to stand up, say goodnight and leave, but something in corner of his mind told him to stay.

He said "This is my last round guys."

"Ok, let's play."

Han looked at his cards. He got 9, mistress, which was worth 13 points, 3, 6 and the evil one worth -15. Not bad for a start, but not that good either. He looked around him and saw Hectnor trying to hide his grin. He on the other hand remained motionless, which was for a big part because he was a bit sick already. He discarded a 3 and drew new card. Another mistress. That was not good.

Han patiently waited for others to end their turns and was relived when nobody decided to call. In that case he would have, what is called "boom" and would have to pay the penalty. He took a minute to think what he was going to do, then discarded card worth 9 points and drew another one. 8. _Damn not again._

Some turns later it still didn't seem game was going to end anytime soon. Han was now feeling really dizzy. _How many points do I have? Is that 20 or 21? And when did Gren and Xilon drop out? Well doesn't matter, it's only Hectnor, Kezzel and me now._ He threw a glance on the table, where their bettings lay: pile of credits , Kezzel's binoculars and a data pad.

"I rise" spoke Hectnor and added 10 credits.

"I drop" said Kezzel and put his cards away.

_First they get me drunk and then they expect me to think _though Han and looked at Hectnor. He on the other hand seemed as sober as ever.

"I rise for another 20 credits" spoke Han and put almost all credits he got on the table.

Hectnor counted his. "I don't have enough credits, but how about I bet a ship I won from that Calrissian guy?"

"Falcon?" asked Han. "That piece of junk?"

"Yeah I know she's not much. Wanna bet or not Solo?"

"Fine" said Han. "I have also ran out of credits, but here is a preposition to you mister. If you win I have to do whatever you tell me to."

"Great idea" smiled Hectnor and Han was starting to regret his idea. "If I win you have to go to Colonel Odio…"

"Naked" added Xilon quickly.

"Yes, you have to go to Colonel Odio naked at tell him that he's an ass."

Han laughed. "I've been planning to do it for months now, though I've never pictured me naked.

Hectnor decided to call a hand, which wasn't really surprising. He opened his cards. "-22" said Xilon loudly.

Then Han opened his and Gren, Kezzel and Xilon started cheering.

"Han you won" screamed Gren. "You actually won!" He clearly didn't believe Han was sober enough to win.

"No I didn't" rejected him Han. "I've got 21."

"No stupid," Said Kezzel. "You have 22. And Hectnor has the same score too, but his is negative, so you win anyway."

Han grinned at sight of Hector's disbelieving expression. Then he stood up, slightly reeling: "I'm going to bed."

"What?" asked Hectnor. "You're not going to make fun of me for loosing?"

"I'd love that, but I'm afraid I'm dead tired and not to mention drunk."

His friends laughed and Kezzel said: "Han are you sure you will find your room?"

"Very funny, Kezz" said Han and surprisingly found the door. "See ya, guys."

He walked across the hallway unsteadily. He was glad that his quarters weren't far. When he arrived he managed to type in his security code and fell onto the bed.

* * *

_So this is all for now. I hope you liked it. Be so kind and leave a comment. __ And just so there won't be a misunderstanding or something - I am not giving any underage people here an advice to drink etc. _

_Question for readers: What do you think of Fion? Cause you see when I started this chapter I didn't think about him a lot, but now I kinda like him and I'm thinking of keeping him in the story. What do you think about this idea?_

_Tip: I'm not really sure what will happen in next chapter. I have two ideas, but can't decide which to pick. Either way I guarantee it will be tense and a lot to do with Leia, cause I kinda missed her in this chapter. _


	8. Defeated souls

_Hey guys! So chapter 8 is finished, but well to be honest I'm not sure if I'm happy with it. Moreover I had some problems writing it and I have no idea why. In this chapter you might recognize some contrasts with chapter 4 – World of pain that even I haven't noticed until this was finished and well I hope you like it. You'll find some tips of what to expect in next chapter at the end of this one. But for now…enjoy _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Han Solo… or Star Wars… or Leia… or Han Solo… or Death Star… or Falcon… or Han Solo… And did I mention I don't own Han Solo?_

**Chapter 8 - Defeated souls**

Leia awoke from her sleep and immediately wished she hadn't. She just lay still for a few minutes, then stood up slowly and drank some water. Everything hurt, especially her back. Vader must have pushed her really hard against that wall.

It was obvious to her now, that her father, Bail Organa, didn't know what happened to her. She had spent a few weeks last year carefully studying increasing amount of reports about ships missing and unexplained accidents. It wasn't that hard to connect those accidents with the Empire. Funny really, how people who seemed to be dangerous or inconvenient disappeared sooner or later. She made a report on that and presented it in the Senate. This and the fact that her father was well known sympathizer of rebellion had clearly put her at the top of what she called in her report as "proscription list". It was just the matter of time when they would arrest her. She felt helpless and despair would probably take over her if there weren't for two sparks of hope. First, the droids were on their way to General Obi-Wan Kenobi and she hoped that Alliance would soon have the plans of Death Star. And the second spark… Well it seemed that Commander Solo was on her side.

* * *

Han arrived to detention block just a bit later than he was supposed to. _This must be the worst hangover ever _he though. His head hurt as hell and events from a night before seemed somehow blurry. Han remembered winning Hectnor's ship and knew he should be happy because of it. It wasn't every day that one would win a ship in a Sabacc game. But the truth was he would be more than willing to get rid of the Falcon if that meant he could spare Leia.

_Oh gods Leia. What should I do? _he thought miserably.

When Han stepped out of turbolift he almost bumped into Colonel Ardens Odio.

"Oh Commander Solo, here you are" said Colonel. "I was afraid you weren't coming, but I suppose I misjudged you. After all, in these past few days you have proven yourself to be a reliable soldier."

"Thank you, sir" said Han in a voice that was so typical of Imperial soldiers, cold and mechanical.

"I expect you will pay full attention to the task Lord Vader has given you"

Han nodded, but inside he felt sick and it wasn't because of the drinking the night before.

Colonel Odio continued: "I have already called for an interrogation droid."

"Thank you, Colonel" replied Han and glanced at the metal ball hovering in the air not far away. He observed the droid in silence and thought how cruel one had to be to invent such a monstrous thing.

Odio apparently spotted Han's gaze and eyed him suspiciously. "Is something wrong, Commander Solo?"

"No sir. Nothing's wrong."

"Well, what is it then?" asked Colonel.

"Nothing sir." Repeated Han. "It's just…" _Think of something… And fast_ "It's nothing."

"I know exactly what you're thinking about, Commander. I too despise this sort of rebel scum. Such a waste of our precious time."

"I couldn't agree more, Colonel." said Han mechanically and tried not to wring Odio's neck.

"Shall I send some of my men with you? For assistance and such. This rebel princess is quite a wild thing." spoke Colonel with an evil smile on his face.

"No." said Han quickly. Maybe too quickly. "I'll do it myself." There was no honor in sending somebody else to do dirty business for you. Hell, there was no honor in what he'll do eitherway, but at least he will have the guts to do it himself. And besides he didn't even want to think what Odio's men would do to Leia. "I'll do it myself" he repeated.

He motioned the droid to follow him and headed towards Leia's cell, leaving Colonel Odio alone with a wide smile across his face. When Han arrived he just stood in front of the door his head bowed in resignation. _There's no other way. I have to do it. _He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The door opened with its typical sound. For a moment Leia thought she heard a familiar metal breathing and she stiffed in terror. Relief overwhelmed her when she realized it was Han.

"Commander Solo." she greeted him.

"I'm happy to see you are feeling better." said Han absent-mindedly.

"I am. Thanks to you." She said and awarded Han with one of her brightest smiles. Then she noticed he was serious. Almost upset. Nothing like Han in the previous days when he was full of life and making her laugh.

"What's wrong, Han?" she asked.

Han bowed his head and was silent.

"Han?"

"I'm so sorry" he said quietly.

Recognition hit her like a cold shower and she gasped in fear as the interrogation droid appeared and hovered inside.

"I'm so sorry Leia."

_No, this can't be. Please. Not Han. Not him too. _

Leia stood still for a moment and watched Han intensively. He wouldn't look at her. He remained silent, his gaze fixed to the floor. Then he lifted his head and their eyes met.

"Leia, I don't wanna do this. But… I have to." spoke Han, his voice filled with regret. His life was at stake and for a second he wanted to tell that to Leia, but decided against it. Right now she had to take care of herself and not be worried about him.

"Leia please… " he started again and made a step towards her. He stopped as he saw Leia backing away. "Please Leia. I didn't…" he made another step and again she started to move away from him. He didn't stop this time though and proceeded walking towards her.

Han was getting closer and was saying something, apologizing but she wasn't really concentrated on his words. She was defeated. Utterly defeated. Han was her spark of hope and now she felt small and alone.

It seemed to Han, that she wanted to say something. Her lips barely parted for a moment then her mouth closed again.

»Leia, please. It would be easier, for both of us.« spoke Han

Leia moved back until she hit the wall behind her.

»I don't wanna do this. You must believe me.« said Han

»Believe you?« said Leia and eyed him with disdain.

»Yes« said Han and stepped even closer. She stood against the wall and he stood just in front of her, looking down in her eyes. »Leia...«

She felt shiver run down her spine and her legs felt as if they couldn't support her any longer, yet she gathered the courage to look Han in the eyes. They were standing really close, his muscular form preventing her any try of escape. Not that there was any. Leia stood frozen. It wasn't because she was afraid of him. She wasn't. It was because he was so close and what she really feared was that she might have some feelings for him.

Han leaned even closer and Leia whispered very quietly: »I will tell you nothing.«

He took a step back not moving his gaze for a second. They just looked at each other. Then Han turned on his hill and slowly approached the interrogation droid. _What am I doing? _

Leia watched cautiously as Han prepared a needle and with horror as he approached her holding it in his hand.

She stood still as he turned her around so that she stood facing the wall, his gesture almost gentle.

She remained silent as he moved hair away from her neck, his hands warm, his touch almost kind and loving.

She closed her eyes as he pressed cold pointy needle to her skin, his words almost soothing and reassuring.

»Leia, please don't make me do this.«

Normally she would fight back. She always did. But this time it was different. She felt as if all energy left her body. She lost all will to resist and fight.

»I thought you were more than just a captor« she whispered, her voice filled with pain.

Han didn't respond. He kept holding needle against Leia's bare skin. _Do it Solo_, he told himself. _Don't be a coward. Do it. _Pressing the liquid into her body should be easy, yet Han couldn't do it. Slowly he made a step back and dropped the needle. It fell to the floor with crack that echoed in the cold steel silence of the room.

»I can't« said Han quietly and took few steps back. He was defeated.

Leia who was still facing the wall turned around slowly, not quite believing what she was hearing.

»I just can't do it« spoke Han again and shook his head. Leia walked to him slowly and put hand on his shoulder.

»Maybe you are more« she said.

»I'm not« said Han and pushed her hand away angrily.

»Han...«

»Don't« he silenced her and rushed out of her cell signaling the droid to follow him.

Leia was once again left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

_So this is all for now people. Did you like it? Its not a sin to review you know :D_

_Anyway here's a little tip about what's going to happen in next chapter: dum dum dum dum – Vader's back. Oh and there will be lots of Leia too, so don't miss it._

_Also I've been thinking about this for quite some time, so here goes: How did you guys first came across Star Wars… I know weird, but I've been wondering._


	9. Scream of silence

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, they really make my day :D_

_Now to the story. Well the basic idea here is that because of the fact that Han is an Imperial some things change. But some stay more or less the same, like if they were destined to happen. So this chapter is really important to me, mostly because I had a dream about it, a nightmare to be honest. _

_In this chapter I used some stuff from the movie, some from the Star Wars novel (written by George Lucas) and some from the Radio Drama. So if things are not exactly like in the movie, don't go like: That's not how it was or He never said that,… Now enjoy this chapter, there will be more soon._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, I probably wouldn't be looking for summertime job right now. _

**Chapter 9 – Scream of silence **

Leia was led to the observation deck. She was accompanied by two fully armed soldiers and Darth Vader who was walking close behind her. As they entered the room Leia saw a man in his sixties standing in front of a huge screen that occupied the majority of the largest wall. She recognized him immediately.

"I am …" started the man, who Leia was led to.

"I know perfectly well who you are, Governor Tarkin." she interrupted him. Leia wanted to appear confident even though she felt exhausted and weak. "I have expected to find you holding Vader's leash" she continued. "I recognized your foul stench, when I was brought on board."

Vader's lips moved inside his mask despite the reason it was far too long since he had last smiled. He found it amusing that she insulted Tarkin so directly, even though she was insulting him at the same time. Nobody held his leash, especially not Tarkin. Vader admired girl's spirit. She was headstrong, stubborn, confident, maybe even a bit arrogant. She reminded him of himself when he was her age._ How old is she anyway? 21,22?_

"Charming to the last." said Tarkin, smiled forcefully and took Leia's chin in hand.

Leia remember how Han did the same a day before. But this was nothing like it. Han's touch was gentle and kind and the only intention of Tarkin's action was to show her he could do anything he wanted with her. She moved her chin out of his reach.

Tarkin smiled again and said: "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

Leia didn't even twitch. That fact that she was about to be terminated didn't scare her very much. There were things far worse than death. Things like betraying your friends or betraying all what you believe in… or torture…

Vader knew that Tarkin lied. He had no intention in killing the Princess, of that he was certain. It was only to scare her and get her to reveal the location of rebel base. _Fool, _he though _she doesn't fear death_.

"Of course, had you cooperated in our investigation, things might be otherwise." spoke Tarkin. "Lord Vader and Commander Solo …" Only than Leia noticed Han who stood quietly near by "…informed me of your resistance to our traditional methods of inquiry…"

"Torture" she countered him defiantly.

Tarkin smiled again and turned to the screen.

Leia cast a glance at Han, who observed her intensively. He gave her a reassuring nod and turned his gaze to Tarkin. Leia did the same.

There was something not quite right. Vader saw Commander Solo and Princess exchange glances. But what surprised him was that Leia didn't seem to feel any hatred towards the man who tortured her twice. On the contrary… There seemed to be…_No that can't be possible…_ Affection between them.

"Princess Leia," said Tarkin, his gaze fixed on the screen "before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at the ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, the more systems will slip through your fingers." replied Leia and Vader thought how very mature she was. Not physically, she still looked like a very young girl. It was the way she addressed those around her, her perfect posture, her diction style. After all if he remembered correctly, she was the youngest senator in history.

"You're a foolish man, Governor." continued Leia "Foolish men often choke to death on their own delusions."

Tarkin turned back to her and again he only smiled. It drove Leia crazy. She felt like a little child again. It was as if Tarkin didn't take her seriously, as if he ignored her.

A long silence followed during which Tarkin and Leia just stared at each other, derision drawn over his face and determination over hers.

Then Tarkin started walking around Leia and to Vader it was like Ithorian razor shark pursuing his victim.

"In a way, you have determined the choice of subject for this demonstration." he said. "Since you have proven reluctant to supply us with the location of the rebel stronghold, I have deemed it appropriate to select as an alternate subject your home planet of Alderaan."

And there it was. Only when Tarkin mentioned it, Leia bothered to look at the screen. Alderaan. Shining jewel in all its glory lying in eternal silence of the space. "No Alderaan is peaceful," she said hastily. "We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."

"Would you prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" demanded Tarkin and came up to Leia. Her wide eyes were filled with horror she couldn't hide anymore. "I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the rebel base?"

Tarkin kept advancing towards her until she hit Darth Vader who was standing behind her. She gasped silently when her back touched his armor plate. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. There was no way out.

"Dantooine" she said quietly and bowed her head in resignation. "They're on Dantooine."

"There you see Lord Vader" spoke Tarkin and turned to Vader, victorious smile drawn all over his face. "She can be reasonable."

_Fool _thought Vader. _She lied._

"Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"What?" she exclaimed disbelievingly. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

"No!"

Vader was very good at sensing other people's feelings, but he usually didn't bother too. This time he enjoyed it. Fear, terror and helplessness that were wildly radiating from Leia, overwhelmed him. He stopped the girl when she rushed at Tarkin and when she struggled to break free he only strengthened his hold.

Tarkin observed Leia and silently hoped she would beg him to spare her home planet. This all was entertaining but not as quite as he hoped it would be.

"No. You can't do this." said Leia still struggling. She glanced at Han, her eyes begging him to do something. He only looked away.

A green beam flashed towards the blue planet in the middle of the screen. For a second that seemed to last forever Vader saw Leia's face lit with green light and then all hell broke loose.

She heard millions of voices. Millions of cries. Men, women, children. It felt like dying. Again and again and again.

Vader heard their cries too. They echoed trough the Force with unimaginable power. It was hard to bear. And then in a magnificent flash of light, the planet exploded. But the screaming didn't stop. It was a single voice filled with agony. A woman's voice. It was Leia...

Vader was puzzled. The room was wrapped in a shroud of respectful silence. And yet he heard her scream. And then out of nowhere he realized. Leia was Force-sensitive, moreover, she was very strong with the Force.

Leia stood still. Her eyes closed tightly, her lips one thin line preventing cry to leave the depths of her heart. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. Her father always told her never to let an enemy see her weakness. Tarkin was an enemy. And crying was a weakness. She still couldn't fully comprehend what just happened. She couldn't think. She simply stood still.

"You're a monster Tarkin." she when several moments passed. "How could you?"

"Your Highness I…" started Tarkin

"My people were innocent."

"We have proven our point" spoke Tarkin with satisfaction.

"Millions of voices silenced in an instant just to prove a point. This is the Empire's idea of justice." said Leia, her voice full of anger and disdain.

"Take her away" ordered Tarkin. When two soldiers violently grabbed a hold of her he spoke again: "And make sure she has a nice view."

* * *

_I hate Tarkin! Sorry for this... I just couldn't help myself :)_

_Some words about this chapter. I always had this idea that Vader actually hated the destruction of Alderaan and I think he knew that Leia lied but didn't want to reveal it to Tarkin, because he didn't want Alderaan destroyed. _

_Also I find it really interesting how people always compare Leia and Padme and often write how Vader saw a glimpse of her in Leia. Well I think that there is a lot of Anakin in Leia and I think it's much more than in Luke. What do you think? _

_I think I will develop this idea in the next chapter and I know exactly what it will be so it should be soon. _


	10. Alderaan lullaby

_Hey there everybody! _

_Yes, yes I know it's been a while, but here I am. You know vacation, then a 4-day meeting with Tolkien society Gil Galad, and then weeks of writers' blockade. You know the usual :D _

_First of all, I'd like to say a big thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story. Anonymous or not anonymous respond – it doesn't matter, it makes me very, very happy. So thank you all. _

_I've been thinking about this chapter for a really long time, so what can I say… I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: Sadly we have to inform you that fanfiction writer known as Alderaan Girl still doesn't own Star Wars. Thank you for your understanding._

**Chapter 10 – Alderaan Lullaby**

She was led down the corridors. Her mind was blank and numbness overwhelmed her as soon as she left the observation deck. Her feet moved without her knowledge and when at the times her captors decided that she walked too slow, they pushed her forward. She nearly fell a couple of times, but she didn't care. Violence of her enemies seemed somehow distant. She didn't hear anything or see anyone... Until…

"I'll take it from here" said a familiar voice behind her.

The group which was escorting Leia stopped. It consisted of two soldiers in black armor, six stormtroopers and Lieutenant that led them. Commander Solo saluted the latter and he greeted him with a nod. Lieutenant moved aside and Han was just about to take his place…

"How could you?" Leia attacked him immediately. She struggled to break free just to get stopped by her guards.

"Let her go" ordered Han.

Leia rushed at him and punched him in the chest with her wrists still tightly bound. She didn't have a slightest clue what she wanted to accomplish by hitting him, but she did it anyway. "How could you?" she repeated half screaming and kept hitting him.

Leia's escort and other Imperial personnel that just happened to come by observed what was going on. Most of them were highly amused, but Leia couldn't care less how that must have looked like.

"You told them" she yelled. "You knew about Alderaan."

Han barely felt Leia's fists. He didn't know what to do and he just stood still as the crowd around them kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Return to your business" spoke Han his voice commanding. "You two" he then addressed the two soldiers in Leia's escort. "Would you mind preventing Her Royal Highness from killing me."

A few chuckles came from the crowd which was now parting at last. Soldiers grabbed a hold of Leia and this time she didn't resist. She just stared at Han, anger clearly visible on her face.  
"Wait Lieutenant" Han called after the man he dismissed earlier. "Escort Her Highness to her new quarters. Apparently she finds my company unsuitable."

* * *

Darth Vader was meditating in his chambers. He gave strict orders that he wanted to know everything that was going on with the Princess, so it was not long after the incident with Commander Solo that he was informed about it. The fact that young Organa attacked someone wasn't really a surprise. As a suspected rebel sympathizer and a daughter of one Vader watched her intensively in the senate and at some other occasions. He remembered first seeing her when she was still just a child and even then she was wild, stubborn and rebellious as she ran through the palace in not very princess-like way, barefoot. And moreover, he himself had stopped her from attacking Tarkin.

But it was Commander Solo she attacked this time and her accusations, that one of his men reported to him word for word, were most strange.

_Something isn't quite right here, _though Vader. "_How could you?" _Leia's words echoed in his mind. Why was she blaming Commander Solo for destruction of her home planet? Or maybe that "_you" _wasn't even Commander Solo but Imperials in common. And then _"You told them" _was still a complete mystery to him. Told what? And to whom? Something truly wasn't quite right here.

Vader turned on his comlink. "Admiral Motti" he spoke.

"Yes Lord Vader?" came a response from the comlink.

"Have your men completed my orders?"

"Yes, they have installed the surveillance camera in cell of Princess Leia Organa as you wished. It is already operational."

"Good" growled Vader and turned off his comlink.

* * *

Leia was roughly shoved into her new cell. The second the door closed behind her everything fell silent. _This can't be happening. This isn't true. _She closed her eyes and at that moment she knew that it was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

She clenched her teeth wishing it could all just go away. The pain settling in her hearth was just unbearable. She couldn't stand it anymore, she had to do something. She opened her eyes which were now flickering with hot tears of anger. She hated them. She hated Tarkin… and Vader… and Commander Solo … she hated Empire. They destroyed her home, her family, her people. They destroyed her world and in that moment she only wished she could strangle them all. She started hitting the wall near the door with her right fist. She hit it over and over again. She screamed in rage. After several punches her hand started bleeding but she didn't stop. She didn't feel the pain, but she wished she had. This way the pain filling her heart would be somehow less agonizing.

She kept screaming and hitting the wall, but it wasn't any better… Rage traveled through her veins like boiling water. There was no such thing as time. When she at last, after what could have been hours, gained some self control, she noticed that the wall was covered in blood.

She half collapsed half slid to the floor and breathed heavily trying not to cry. After several minutes she finally calmed a bit and looked at her surroundings. Her new "quarters" were very much alike her old cell. Steel floor and steel walls. But there was a difference and Leia was utterly astounded when she noticed it. It was a glass that replaced the wall opposite to the door. She stood up and approached it. And there it was… or better, there it should be. She saw a big grey spot left from the explosion where Alderaan used to be. The only thing left from her home planet, world that was once filled with life, were rubble and dust floating in the space.

* * *

He felt her rage. The message in the Force wasn't as clear as when Alderaan was destroyed, but Darth Vader felt it anyway. Leia Organa was angry. He turned on the view screen and an image of grey cell appeared on it.

He observed Leia's white form as she raged and yelled. She was strong with the Force, no doubt, and her anger made her strong, but she was untrained and as such no more than Vader's point of interest. And yet he couldn't deny it that he was curious about her. He turned on his datapad in order to search for some information. Some typing later he had everything he needed right in front of him. The first thing that caught his attention was a holograph of Leia in the Senate. He only gave it a glance and then started to read what was written underneath.

_Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan was born in the year of foundation of Galactic Empire. She is a daughter of former Senator Bail Organa and Queen Breha of Alderaan. She served in Imperial Senate since she was 18, making her the youngest Senator in history. Senator Leia Organa is known for her idealistic nature an__d determination considering her political program Inalienable rights. Because of it __Drost Elegin__, head of the Ancient House __Elegin__ and a notorious figure at Emperor's court, mockingly referes to her as »Little Miss Inalienable Rights", providing her with a nickname that is oftenly used by media. _

Suddnely anger conssumed him and it was not Leia's. He noticed that the hand, in which he held his datapad, was shaking. He hurled it away and it broke into pieces.

* * *

Leia now understood the meaning of Tarkin's words about providing her a nice view. Was there anything more cruel than what that man has already done to her?

Anger was long gone, replaced by sadness and realization overwhelmed her entirely. It was gone. Alderaan was gone. Gone forever and nothing, no matter how she wished it, could bring it back.

Leia pressed her injured hand to cold window glass, almost touching what was once Alderaan. When she caught a sight of blood covering it, she immediately withdrew it. There was so much blood on her hands and it wasn't hers. It was her people's blood. _I killed them, _she thought bitterly. _It's all my fault._

She knew it would have been better if she would just look away from remains of Alderaan, but she couldn't move her gaze. Space has never been so cold and Leia felt the same way, cold and alone. She pressed knees to her chest trying to stop herself from shivering which had nothing to do with the temperature of her cell.

Memories flashed before her eyes. And before she could prevent it, one came into focus of her mind. Her father sat on her bed and whispered her a lullaby. He never sang it though he knew the melody, but Leia liked it this way. It made it sound special, like a secret. And as if he was right there beside her, she heard him whisper:

_Sleep well my little child,_

_Fear not, I am with you, _

_When night is dark and storm is wild,_

_I'll hold you tight and get you through._

_But if we are far apart,_

_And you can't seem to find me,_

_I am in your heart,_

_And I always will be._

_So you see, I'm never far,_

_Even when your hopes are few, _

_Gaze upon the brightest star,_

_It shines for me and you._

This time Leia couldn't stop her tears. She embraced her knees even tighter to herself and cried until she finally drifted to what she thought would be soothing unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

_This is all for now and I hope you liked it. I can't tell when the next chapter will be up, because I'm starting my first year at college in a week, but I can give you a tip what's it going to be about. Let's just say that there will be a whole bunch of rebels joining our story._


	11. Rebel attack

_Hi fellow Star Wars fans! Yep I'm back and the reason I was gone for so long is that I just started Collage and am still getting (quite unsuccessfully) used to it. First of all I want to thank each and every review, and second I wanted to tell you about this youtube video that I found recently and you should totally watch it, because it's so awesome (just type in I love Han Solo). Enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. Oh wait no he doesn't _

**Chapter 11 – Rebel attack**

Han hurried through nearly empty halls of the Death star. He had to get Leia away. Tarkin had no more reason to keep her alive, since she told him the location of the rebel base and Han knew all too well what Tarkin did to his useless opponents and he couldn't allow that to happen. After Leia publicly attacked him with her accusations and not to mention fists, he went to his room and thought things over. His decision was for once an easy one – he had to help her escape. He waited some hours before he went to find her. He walked quickly and didn't respond to angry voices of the people that he happened to bump into on his way. He rushed into her cell and found her sleeping, curled in the corner beside the huge window. Han was like many times before stunned by her presence and he looked upon her face that had still visible stains made by tears. Leia awoke by the sound of Han's footsteps and his heavy breathing almost instantly. Her puzzled look kicked Han back to reality.

"We have to go" he said hastily. "Now!"

Leia didn't respond at first, anger rising in her eyes with each passing moment. "Look at it" she demanded and motioned to the window. "Look at it!"

Han realized what lay beyond the window glass and why Leia was brought to this place. "Leia" he spoke "I am so sorry about Alderaan."

"You're sorry?" she said her voice a mixture of exasperation, anger and pain. "That's all? It is all your fault."

"How can this be my fault?"

"You know perfectly well" she responded angrily. "You told Tarkin about Alderaan."

"What are you talking about? We don't have time for this..."

" I told you that Alderaan is what I love more than anything and you went straight to Tarkin with that piece of information. He of course knew how to use it and he succeeded. Are you happy now? Did you get your promotion?"

"I never did any of this. Hell I don't think I've ever even spoken to Tarkin in my entire life." said Han angrily, realizing what Leia meant when she attacked him before. How could she even think of that? Did she really think he was so corrupted? "I thought you trusted me."

"And look what happened." said Leia quietly

"Please Leia, you have to believe me. I would never do such a thing. Alderaan... Alderaan wasn't my fault."

"I know it wasn't." said Leia and added quietly: "It was mine."

"Leia I didn't tell Tarkin, or anybody else. You do believe me right?"

She looked in his eyes and remained silent. Thoughts raced through her mind, but there was something sincere in Han's voice and his eyes and she heard herself whisper: " Yes"

"Good" exhaled Han relived. "I'm gonna get you out of here. Let's go" he said and moved to the door. Then he turned and saw that Leia remained motionless. "Trust me" he said and offered her a hand. Leia bit her lip for a second and then accepted it.

Han pulled her after him and soon they ran together across the first hallway that was completely empty.

* * *

The Command bridge aboard Death star was silent.  
"What do you mean we are under attack?" yelled Tarkin, who rarely ever lost his temper. Young officer that brought him the information was shaking with fear.

"Sir, there are about 30 fighters of unknown source approaching out battle station." stuttered the young man. "They might not have unfriendly intentions. We can't be sure. I mean... sir... We might not be under attack, but we assumed that..."

At that moment an X-wing fighter flew right past the viewing screen of the Command bridge, shooting red bolts of energy as it did so.

"So what do you call that?" asked Tarkin, not directly asking anyone. "Attack or something else?" He sighed and started to give orders: "I want all men on their battle stations." Then he turned to young officer who still stood beside him and said: "Order someone to bring here Senator Organa." He paused and added: "And contact the rebel general. I want to speak with him."

* * *

They ran side by side, though Leia started to fall behind due to dizziness and occasional pain, that sessions with Vader left her. She hated this weakness and didn't want to tell Han she couldn't last much longer. Luckily Han noticed it and said: "Do you want to stop?" Leia shook her head, but Han didn't buy it. "We'll just walk" he decided loudly. They slowed down, but continued their way.

"Why are you doing this, Han?" asked Leia breathing heavily.

"Tarkin would have killed you" spoke Han. "Now come on, we have to hurry."

"Yes, but that's not your problem. Why are you helping me? Why do you risk so much?"

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell Your Highness?" asked Han harshly and that silenced Leia.

A couple of minutes passed and Leia started to slow down once more. Han didn't even ask this time. He knew she was too stubborn to tell him, if she couldn't do it anymore.

"Han, what are we going to do when we come to populated part of the station? Someone will surly suspect something."

"I don't know" responded Han. "I haven't thought about it."

"Men" said Leia under her breath and then spoke loudly: "Let's say we aren't noticed, then what?"

"We'll escape in my ship"

"I'm impressed" replayed Leia sarcastically thinking how things couldn't get much worse and before Han could answer, things actually got worse. A group of stormtroopers came around the corner, right in front of Han and Leia, who both stopped in surprise. But there was more. The man that led the group was none other than Colonel Ardens Odio. Han tried to get the hold of the situation so he saluted the man. Leia moved quietly behind Han, but she was sure Colonel noticed it.

"Colonel Odio" greeted Han.

"Commander Solo" replied Odio officially and asked: "What is your business here?"

"Transfer of the prisoner, sir."

"Well that's not what it looks like to me." Said Colonel and eyed him intensively. "I think I'll have to contact Lord Vader."

Leia was starting to panic. She knew something will go wrong.

"No need, Colonel" spoke the voice behind Leia and she knew who it belonged too. It was the voice she feared the most and would recognize it any time. She turned around and held her breath.

"Drop your weapon Commander" spoke Vader again. Han indeed withrew his blaster and was now pointing it at Colonel Odio, but he did it so quickly and quietly that nobody else noticed. "We don't want someone to get hurt."

Han glanced at Odio and then at Vader. He understood that Vader threatened him with hurting Leia, but how did he know and how much did he know? His blaster fell to the floor with a loud clank.

Nobody spoke and Leia forced herself not to look at Han. There still might be a way he could get out of this mess without any serious consequences.

"Colonel," spoke Vader "you and your troops will escort us. I am sure wrist bounds will not be necessary" he added and with that turned to Leia, who shook her head slightly. "Follow me," he said and walked away. Han and Leia followed him side by side. They were all silent for some time until Vader spoke: "Senator Organa, why are you so silent?"

Leia was so surprised she didn't answer.

"I thought," continued Vader after a pause not looking at her. "you might want to yell some more."

"My Lord" spoke Han to Vader's back "If you're talking about that incident earlier…"

"I was not talking about that, Commander Solo, and I most certainly wasn't talking to you."

And then Leia realized what Vader meant. She should have known that Vader had cameras installed in her cell. But the truth was she didn't bother to check her cell. Not after what happened to Alderaan. The thought of Vader watching her during her raging was somehow unpleasant. "Are you mocking me, Lord Vader?" she asked.

"No Your Highness, on the contrary. I am most impressed." said Vader truthfully. He thought it was such a waste of potential to keep her anger under control at all times, but most of all, he thought it was a waste because she used her precious energy for such a lost cause as Rebellion was. "That's not what I can say for you Commander" he spoke again. "A traitor… And as such you will be severely punished."

"My Lord? You must be mistaken" tried Han nervously.

"And a liar" spoke Vader. "Quite good one I have to admit, but not nearly as good as Princess over here." It was Leia's time to be puzzled again.

"Yes senator. I knew all along you lied about the base."

"Tarkin knows?" she asked hastily.

"He probably figured it out by now" answered Vader.

"Why didn't you tell him in the first place?"

"I too, didn't want Alderaan destroyed."

That was most certainly something Leia would never expect to hear from a Sith lord. Somehow be it because of Vader's appearance or his cruel actions, she doubted his humanity. But there it was, a man who opposed actions of his Empire to do something human. Surprise was all too soon exchanged by anger, which was like only hours before, boiling inside her. "Why didn't you stop him then?" she demanded.

"I will not discuss this matter with you, Princess" he spoke and even thought emotions were hard to recognize because of his breathing mask, Han knew he was angry.  
Leia wanted to say something and had just opened her mouth to do so, when Vader spoke again. "That is final." He said impatiently.

Han and Leia exchanged worried glance. The fact that Vader knew when they were about to speak and such, seemed to fill them both with uneasiness.

_So Vader knew we were about to escape_, thought Han. _Where is he taking us? Will he execute us? _Many questions raced through his mind and he truly wasn't a person to wait for things to be answered. No matter how nervous he was, he determined that whatever happens, he wasn't going down without a fight.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination: Command bridge. There, on Leia's outmost disgust, awaited Governor Tarkin. "Lord Vader" he spoke. "I wasn't aware you were joining us."

"I just happened to run into Colonel you sent to bring the Princess" replied Vader.

"It's a good thing you're here" spoke Tarkin "This will surely interest you. Our battle station is under attack by the Rebel Alliance."

Leia's heart started pounding. _They've made it, they got my plans _she thought happily, but kept her expressionless mask on even when Tarkin walked to her. He leaned upon her and asked: "Princess Leia, what do you know about this?"

"Nothing" she replied, her face determined. "And even if I did, you would be the last person I would tell anything."

"Yes I have realized that by now. But I won't tolerate this anymore." He said, becoming angrier with each passing moment. "You lied to me."

"It is you, Governor, who lied…if you care to remember." Spoke Leia her chin raised a little bit, making her appear more royal and superior that ever.

"Are you questioning my honor?" Asked Tarkin as his eyes narrowed.

Leia looked him straight in the eyes and spoke: "No I'm not. I'm denying its existence."

Tarkin clenched this teeth and it seemed as if he wanted nothing more, but to slap the girl that insulted him deeply. Leia didn't even flinch and Han couldn't help himself, but to admire her courage. This was the battle of wits and Tarkin, though tough opponent never stood a chance.

Lieutenant at whom Tarkin yelled before broke the silence. "Governor Tarkin," he said "We have contacted their general. Do you want to speak with him now?"

"Yes" answered Governor, turned away from Leia and stepped closer to the large screen, through which she watched destruction of Alderaan only hours before. Within seconds and image of an older man appeared on the screen and Leia recognized him immediately. Seeing him was somehow soothing even though he couldn't see her.

"Governor Tarkin" greeted the rebel General.

"Ah yes, General Dodonna" Tarkin recognized the man and offered him one of his deadly smiles.

"What is the meaning of all this, Governor? Why did you want to speak with me?" asked Dodonna directly.

"I want you to stop this foolish operation of yours right now" demanded Tarkin.

"Did you think we will just stand by and do nothing after what happened to Alderaan?" spoke rebel General with disgust. "We will proceed with our attack and that's final. If that is all you wanted, I shall now bring an end to this meaningless conversation and devote my attention to more important things."

"Perhaps" said Tarkin slowly. "I have something that you might consider important." That of course caught Dodonna's attention. "Would you care to join us, Your Highness?" spoke Tarkin not looking away from the screen. Leia had no choice but to do as told.

"Leia" whispered visibly shocked Dodonna. "I mean Your Highness."

"General" she greeted him.

"We thought… "Staggered the older man "We thought you were dead."

"Oh what a touching reunion" interrupted Tarkin mockingly. "Sadly there is no time for such things as you said earlier General." Then he spoke again his voice serious and demanding: "Now… You will stop your attack at once and we shall later arrange the terms of your surrender. If you choose not to do so, Senator Organa will pay for it and we don't want something bad to happen to our little Princess, do we?"

Han wanted to strangle the man and had to use all control he possessed not to do it. Instead of killing his superior he looked at Leia, who appeared to be at peace. That calmed him down a bit, but he had no idea how long it would last.

"You wouldn't dare to kill her." spoke Dodonna

"No I won't kill her," confessed Tarkin "but believe me, she'll wish to be dead long before I finish with her."

"You bastard" said general angrily and the tone surprised Leia, who knew Jan Dodonna as loving and peaceful man.

"Now now General, watch your manners" spoke Tarkin again with his mocking voice.

Leia was paralyzed with fear that Tarkin's words brought upon her, but she knew she had to be brave. "General," she said quickly before anyone could stop her "Proceed with the operation. You must not stop, not now."

Tarkin taken aback by Leia's approach at once gestured stormtroopers to silence her and take her away. Two men in white armor dragged her out of Dodonna's visible field.

"I'm so sorry Leia" whispered the graying man and for a moment Leia feared he will surrender, but then he said: "Governor Tarkin I must decline your offer."

"Very well" spoke Tarkin coldly. "Take Princess back to her cell and prepare the interrogation droid." He made sure Dodonna heard these last orders before he dismissed him shortly with: "Goodbye General."

The image on the screen flickered and then disappeared.

"What now, Governor?" asked Vader.

"Now we'll get Her Royal Highness to reveal us the real location of the rebel base." replied Tarkin. "Will you take care of this Lord Vader?"

"Yes, I will see to it personally." Spoke Vader and bowed slightly.

The stormtroopers led by Colonel Ardens Odio started to take Leia away when Vader spoke again: You're coming with us, Commander Solo. As I recall we have some unfinished business."

* * *

_That's all for now, but I have next chapter pretty much figured so it shouldn't take long. I am starting to question the existence of »Post Review« button, so please be so kind and try to find it for me will ya :D Oh and does anybody know what Ardens Odio means? Nobody noticed till now, but let me give you a hint: It indicates what Han thinks about this person. May the Force be with you all!_


	12. Solo's way of escape

_Hi there people. Here is the next chapter and I'm glad I finished it so soon. There is more to come and that's a promise. Also I'd like to thank you all so much for sticking with me, reading this and reviewing. It truly means a lot to me._

_I've been addicted to playing Angry birds: Star Wars for the past week. If you haven't tried it yet, I strongly recomand the game, because it's awesome. (I don't own Angry birds)_

_Oh and by the way when I was creating the character of Colonel Ardens Odio I had some troubles with coming up with a name. Ardens Odio is Latin (which I have studied 4 years) for burning hatred. Just a fun fact that you might find interesting._

_Disclaimer: I'm just playing in this sandbox called galaxy far, far away. _

**Chapter 12 – Solo's way of escape**

Darth Vader led the way through the corridors of the Death Star. Only days ago Leia hardly believed the existence of such battle station and she seriously doubted that it was capable of destroying the planet. Now this was a reality Leia couldn't escape from.

Han walked right beside her, thinking of what was yet to come, when he caught her glance. She looked scared, not terrified, but still he could see she was shaking slightly. Sure he was a bit scared too. He had no idea what was in store for him and he wasn't eager to find out. He smiled slightly, though he wasn't sure if it was convincing. Then he noticed Leia's lips were moving and even though he wasn't an expert in lip reading, he figured what she wanted to say. _I'm sorry._

Leia truly was sorry for dragging him into it. She should never even speak with him and he would be safe right now. She saw his lips moving and she too recognized the words. _Don't be._ But she was. And then happened something she would never have expected. Han took her hand in his and gently squeezed it. She twitched at first, but then she was grateful for it, because it seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Senator Organa" spoke Vader "walk with me."

Han gave her an encouraging look and Leia could clearly see sympathy in his eyes. She took a deep breath, let go of Han's hand and stepped to Vader's side. They walked for some time and Leia had to walk fast if she wanted to keep up with Vader's pace.

"You're afraid, Princess" said Vader slowly.

"I'm not Lord Vader." She replied determined not to show such weakness as fear to an enemy. "You are mistaken."

"Don't try to hide it, Your Highness. I can feel it."

"The way you abuse the power of the Force makes me sick." said Leia with disgust. "You can't hurt me more than you already did, so why would I be afraid?"  
"It is you who is mistaken" replied Vader. "Maybe you're not afraid for yourself, but Commander Solo on the other hand…"

Leia stiffened. Pain. That was something she could stand, but seeing the suffering of others… That was unbearable.

Vader looked at her pathetic attempt to hide her feelings. He knew she had a weakness of some sort and since Tarkin destroyed the first one in his stupidity, he had to find another. Now that he had found it, he decided to make a good use of it, irrespective of the consequences.

* * *

They were in a larger cell this time, but to Leia it seemed even smaller. She looked at the faces around her nervously and there were many she didn't want there. Especially Han's. She wished he'd be anywhere else but here beside her. The interrogation hasn't even started and she already knew that it was a hopeless situation. She couldn't tell Vader what he wanted to know and at the same time she couldn't expect Han to suffer for Rebellion. For her cause, not his. And even if he was willing to, she knew she could never stand it.

"There is no need for drugs." spoke Vader to technician Tarkin sent. "Nor interrogation droid" he added upon reflection.

"But my Lord, Governor Tarkin ordered…" staggered technician.

"Tarkin is blind." Vader rejected him. "Anyone with brain as developed as womp rat's would know there is no need for it. I have chosen a much better method."

As much as Han hoped this was all just a show to scare Leia, he was smart enough to know this was probably not the case.

"Now Princess" spoke Vader. "Shall we discuss the real location…"

He didn't finish the question when, on Han and Leia's enormous relief a man burst through the door.

"Lord Vader" he said quickly."

"What now?" asked Vader impatiently.

"It's about the Rebels sir" said officer. "We count thirty ships, but they are so small, they're evading our turbo lasers."

"Destroy them ship to ship" replied Vader. "Get the crews to their fighters."

"Sir, ten fighters have already been lunched, but Governor Tarkin refuses to send more."

Everybody was silent and the only sound that was heard was Vader's metal breathing. Leia noticed that he clenched his fists several times, before he spoke again. "Very well" he said. "I shall take my personal squadron to get rid of them. Tarkin is a fool to underestimate the Rebels and I will not make the same mistake." With that he was about to leave the room, but stopped on the doorway. He turned around and ordered: "Colonel, I entrust you this interrogation. You mustn't do any harm to Princess, but you can use all means necessary regarding Commander Solo. I want him alive, when I return."

"Yes my Lord" said Odio obediently.

"Princess will reveal you the location of rebel base sooner or later. It shouldn't be too hard." added Vader. "In past I have trusted this task to somebody who betrayed me and who betrayed Empire. Do not repeat his mistake." Then he left, metal door closing behind him.

Leia looked at Han nervously. She was pretty sure Vader's words had the exact same impact on him as they had on her.

"Well well" murmured Colonel Odio and walked from Leia to Han eyeing them pleased. He stopped at Han with a mocking smirk on his face and said: "I will enjoy this, Solo. I truly will. You made fun of me and made me look like a fool on numerous occasions."

"Oh Colonel" replied Han and smiled. "You give me too much credit for that last one."

Leia would laugh if the situation wasn't that serious.

"Hold him" ordered Odio angrily, his face colored red.

Two stormtroopers, who were the only ones in the room beside Han, Leia and Odio, violently grabbed Han for his upper arms. Han struggled for a few seconds until Odio's fist hit him hard in the jaw.

Leia automatically suppressed her cry with her hands. There was no need for that though. Odio was so busy with his revenge towards Han, that he didn't even notice how well Vader's plan worked.

Han turned his head to one side and spit some blood. He lifted his head and looked at Odio with burning hatred in his eyes. Then he turned to Leia, who still held hands in front of her mouth and said resolutely: "No matter what Leia, Don't tell a thing to those bastards."

Just as he spoke the last word, he received another hit. Leia's heart was breaking and was on the edge of despair when she saw Odio preparing for yet another punch. But just as Odio swung his fist, Han bent and avoided the blow. Then he straightened up fast, not allowing the stormtroopers to get a good hold of him. He hit Colonel Odio with his forehead, causing him to fall.

Leia didn't hesitate for a second. She quickly reached for a blaster that hung from the nearest stormtrooper's belt and shot its incautious owner. Han freed from one pair of hands grabbed the blaster of the remaining stormtrooper, while Leia killed him too. Both Odio and Han lifted their blasters at the same time, pointing them at each other. Han shot first.

Han and Leia stared at three bodies for a brief moment, then he looked at her. "Let's get outta here" he said. Leia nodded and they left the room. Once outside they heard alarm buzzing and saw officer and technicians running everywhere.

Han leaned to Leia and nearly yelled so she could hear him: "Everybody's in a hurry. Nobody will notice."

"Let's hope so" spoke Leia quietly and followed Han, as he ran in direction of the hanger bay.

* * *

When they have been running for what seemed like an eternity, Han suddenly stopped.

"What?" asked Leia impatiently.

"My friends" said Han and stared at the floor with an empty expression, thinking.

"What? Han what are you talking about?"

"My friends, I've got to warn them" he said and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Han if Alliance succeeds, this station might blow up any second."

"That's exactly why I have to get them outta here, Leia."

Leia bit her lip. "Okay, let's go" she said at last.

"You're not coming with me." said Han. "Go find a ship and get away from here." With that he turned and ran the other way.

"I'm so going." She said and started after him. "Wait for me Han Solo." she yelled angrily.

They took a ride with a turbolift crossed some hallways and were already very near Han's quarters.

"We're almost there" he told Leia.

As soon as they walked around the corner, Han spotted two figures at the end of the hallway.

"Han" yelled the smaller figure.

"Fion" responded Han and then recognized the man behind him. "Xilon"

Fion started to run to Han, smiling widely. But then… explosion.

There was an outburst of fire and light. Pieces of metal were flying everywhere, while the sound was deafening. The floor shook and Han staggered to the wall, covering his ears. He closed his eyes and turned the other way to protect his face. Then the booming stopped and Han slowly looked around. Where Fion's face was only seconds ago, there was nothing but curtain of dust.

He saw Leia standing just some feet away. "You okay?" he asked with husky voice.

"Yeah" she coughed in response.

Then he heard some more coughing, but it wasn't Leia's. He worked his way through the dust in the air until he saw a shape of a boy picking himself up.

"Fion" he said when he reached him and helped him up. "Fion are you alright?" The boy looked confused. "Fion say something."

Fion didn't say a word. He pushed Han away and ran in direction where he had last seen Xilon.

"Wait!" yelled Han and went after him.

Leia needed a few seconds to steady herself. Her knees were shaking and her heart was beating hard inside her chest. She took a deep breath and tried to get over the first shock. Then she went after Han. Dust was finally beginning to settle down. She came closer to what she recognized were Han and a boy he called Fion. She found them both on the floor. Fion was leaning over the body of a young man, shaking him and begging him to wake up. Han kneeled beside the boy and felt the pulse of the man on his neck. Seconds passed slowly. Then Han sighed and lifted his head to meet Leia's eyes. He shook his head sadly.

"Xilon, wake up" whispered boy through tears. "Please… Xilon…Xilon."

"Fion" spoke Han gently. "He's gone."

"No he isn't" replied boy quietly. "He can't be."

"We have to go, Fion." Said Han and softly pulled the boy away from the body, which caused that the boy only clang to it more.

"I'm not going. Leave me alone. Xilon… wake up, wake up."

Leia couldn't do anything, so she just stood there, being a silent observer of a heartbreaking moment.

"Listen to me, Fion." said Han and his voice was breaking. "Xilon wouldn't want you to die here, he'd want you to live. Come with me."

The boy finally let go of the body and let Han pull him up. Only then was Leia able to take a better look at the boy and the dead man lying on the floor. Even though Fion was much younger the similarity between the both was impossible to miss. _Brothers, _she realized. _They were brothers. _

Han dragged Fion away, but the boy still refused to leave completely. Leia who walked behind them looked at him sadly, when she saw him turning back to the place where his brother's body lay. His face was gray from dust and the tears made clearly visible trace as they ran past his cheeks to his chin.

"I have to notify others" said Han loudly. "Fion, have you seen them? Do you know where they are?"

The boy remained silent.

"This is important."

"Ke- Kezzel is" spoke Fion quietly sobs shaking his small body. "…fighting… He's in co-control tower. I don't know whe-re Hectnor is…"

"Okey" said Han and thought for a moment while still dragging Fion behind him in direction of the hangers. Then he remembered the comlink on his belt and lifted it to his lips. "Hectnor. Can you here me? This is Han Solo."

"Han, what happened to you?" came a voice from the comlink, but it was somehow static. Han figured that it was probably problem in communication department that was caused by the battle.

"Doesn't matter." replied Han. "You have to get away, Hec, the station could blow up. I'm leaving and I'm taking Fion with me. Do you know where Gren is?"

"Yeah he's on Tatooine, he got transferred, remeber? What about Xilon?"

"Xilon…" said Han quietly. "Xilon died."

There was silence from the comlink.

"Hec, go. Leave now."

"O-ookey" came the response but the sound was breaking badly. "Ha-n. Go-o-uc"

Han turned of his comlink and quickened his pace.

* * *

Once in the hangar bay, Han quickly scanned the place and soon spotted the ship that now belonged to him. Millennium Falcon. He led Fion and Leia inside, placing Fion on the bench beside the holo-chess table. Then he and Leia entered the cockpit. Han sat in pilot's chair and immediately starting turning on the controls.

"Can you co-pilot for me?" he asked Leia.

"I can try" she answered and sat in the chair next to Han. At that moment she was very grateful that her father insisted on her learning how to fly different models of ships, because this was all those ships combined, but far more complicated than everything she had ever seen.

"We'll fly out with the next group of fighters" said Han and pointed at squadron of four TIE's preparing to fly in the battle.

Han turned on the engines and whispered to ship. "I've heard you were the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy. Don't let me down baby."

Leia smirked, but didn't say a thing.

Then the energy field protecting the entrance of the hanger bay opened and Falcon blasted out into the space.

Out there, there was fire everywhere. Enemy-fire, friendly-fire and everybody seemed to be shooting at Falcon.

"That's not good" said Leia when they received a hit from a nearby TIE fighter.

"It's not Imperials I'm worried about" replied Han. "It's your damn Rebels. They seem to be a bit smarter and in our case that's really bad."

Leia wanted to say something about "damn rebels", but she held back her comment. Instead, she said: "Can you intercept their communication channel?"

"I'm not sure" answered Han and tried some buttons on console desk. After a few seconds he said: "Go ahead, try it."

"Rebel fighters" spoke Leia through a microphone set on headphones she was wearing. "This is Leia Organa speaking. My clearance code is 235771. I'm currently aboard the ship registered as Millennium Flacon. Do not shoot at us. Organa out"

"Good job, Sweetheart" said Han who was amused by the way she talked through the communication channel. "Now let's get the hell outta here."

"Wait, what?" asked Leia surprised and then added angrily. "We're not going anywhere. We're sticking here and helping them."

"Not in my lifetime, Honey"

"You arrogant piece of Bantha…" started Leia.

"Stop it right there, Your Holiness" Han cut in while maneuvering ship and avoiding being hit. "I'm not getting myself killed. And besides this isn't attack, but an escape. Solo's way of escape."

"Is that," asked Leia when another bolt hit them. "unsuccessful or suicidal?"

"What you want from me is suicidal."

"No," she snapped back "the way you drive is suicidal."

"Now wait a minute, nobody…" said Han in protest.

"No, you wait a minute" interrupted him Leia. "These men need our help. We can't just leave them."

"I can" said Han coldly, but then saw Leia's expression. Her eyebrows were raised in anger and her hands crossed on her chest. "Fine" he exhaled in resignation and turned Falcon back in direction of the Death Star.

* * *

"Look, there." said Leia and pointed out at the lonely X-Wing fighter that was flying on the surface of the Death Star. He had three pursuers on his tail and the middle one just managed to hit him. Luckily it wasn't fatal.

"Get behind them." Ordered Leia and though Han did as she told him to, he made a mental note to tell her, that Han Solo doesn't take orders from anybody. Especially not princesses. "X-Wing pilot is aiming for that shaft in the surface"

"I'll get him from above" said Han and seconds later managed to destroy one of the side TIE's, with what was undoubtedly one of his famous maneuvers, he loved to brag about. Pilot of one of the remaining two TIE fighters was apparently so surprised that he managed to hit the wall with his fighter and lost control. He bumped into the leading TIE fighter, sending him into space spinning. Then he crashed into the nearest wall, disappearing in large explosion.

"You're clear X-wing pilot" spoke Han through the communication channel. He saw an ion missile coming from an X-Wing and going straight into the shaft.

"Let's get outta here," said Han "and this time for real."

Seconds later the Death Star exploded in a brilliant flash of light and Leia's stomach turned at the sight. It was so much like Alderaan.

Han woke her from her thoughs. "Destination, Your Highness?" he asked with false humbleness.

"Yavin" replied Leia.

"Ha" exclaimed Han victoriously. "I knew you'd tell me the location of the base sooner or later."

Leia wanted to give him a good punch, because she strongly believed he earned it, but wanted to kiss him at the same time. She decided for a safe disitance reaction and said only: "Don't push it, Solo."


	13. Eavesdropping and peeking

_Hi everybody! So here is the next chapter that you've been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. As always I was very happy with the reviews I received so don't let me down this time._

_I want to thank to a very special reader and a good friend of mine. She helped me out many times while I was writing this story and gave me an idea or two when I had none. She was always a source of inspiration and for that I am very grateful. Thanks M._

_Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good… whoops wrong fantasy world. I solemnly swear that I don't own Star Wars… and honestly, the first one is quite accurate as well. _

**Chapter 13 – Eavesdropping and peeking**

"So... How long will this take us?" asked Leia, when Han, after several unsuccessful tries, managed to activate the hyperdrive.

"I don't know, an hour or two maybe" he replied

Both Han and Leia sank into their chairs. Neither of them spoke. They just stared through the cockpit window at flashing lights as they flew past millions of stars. Leia was thinking about Alderaan, but when she realized it, she consciously pushed the thought away. She glanced at Han and figured he was absent-minded too. He didn't even notice her gaze. Tiredness was starting to consume her, but similarly as Alderaan, she pushed it away.

"I'm going to see if Fion is alright" said Leia as she stood up. She couldn't possibly sit still for a second longer. She had to occupy her mind with something.

"Go ahead, I'll be right after you" spoke Han with a distant voice.

Leia left the cockpit and Han behind, went through the corridor and turned right until she entered what must have been the main hold. This is where she and Han left Fion, but the room was empty now. She looked around and started the search. She didn't even know where to begin, since she was one hundred percent sure she was never aboard a ship of this model. She opened the door, which turned out to be an entrance to cargo hold, when she heard muffled sobs. She turned around and followed the sound that led her to direction from which she came from. She climbed down the ladder and found Fion sitting in a gunner chair beside the turrets.

Leia kneeled beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about you brother" she spoke quietly.

Fion didn't respond and remained curled up on the chair, crying in his sleeve.

"I know how you feel" continued Leia after a while.

"No, you don't know how I feel" replied Fion, finally lifting his head.

Leia looked into his red eyes and wanted to tell him how wrong he was, how she knew all to well. But she didn't and instead she said: "I know it's hard, but trust me, everything is going to be alright."

"Can't you just leave me alone?" said Fion wiping away tears with his sleeve.

"No, I can't" replied Leia and offered him a sad smile.

"Why not?" he demanded irritated and sad at the same time.

"Because I care" she responded. "And because... Because you remind me of someone."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Fion wiping away yet another tear.

"I'm Leia"

"Fion" he shortly introduced himself.

"You're bleeding" said Leia when she noticed a stream of blood running from behind his ear to his neck. "Come, let's find Han and get this fixed."

Fion obediently climbed the ladder and when Leia reached the top of it after him, Han was already waiting for them. "Leia is right Kid. Let's get you to medical bay, if this ship even has one."

Medical bay was naturally a way too big expectation, but Han was more than satisfied when he found a life support system. Fion of course wasn't really in life danger, but some checks with appropriate equipment weren't going to hurt him either.

Han sat him on medical bunk. Then he applied bacta on boy's bruises on his forehead, back of his head and his arms, while Leia cleaned his face and hands of dust and blood. She noticed Fion's stare and encouragingly smiled at him.

"You're that senator that joined the rebels aren't you?" asked Fion.

Leia nodded, it was good to get him talking. "Why?"

"We were talking about those stolen plans and it was Han who defended you and…"

"Leia, would you scan Fion for possible fractures?" quickly interrupted Han.

"Sure" said Leia, picked up some sort of data pad and started scanning Fions left wrist. "But don't change the subject Han" she added and smiled at the sight of very nervous Han. "You were saying Fion?" she encouraged the boy to continue. At first this was just a conversation to distract Fion, but now she was curios.

"As I was saying, we were talking about those plans the rebels… I mean you managed to steal and somebody said that it was a stupid thing to trust them to a droid. And then Han got really mad at him and said…"

"Okay, that's enough Kid" Han cut it and Leia couldn't help not to smirk.

* * *

Half an hour later they left Fion lying on medical bunk and closed the door behind them.

"He has a slight concussion, but otherwise he'll be alright" said Han quietly. "There's nothing more we can do right now, but to leave him rest. He'll need to see a doctor once we land though."

"I'll make sure he gets medical assistance when we reach Yavin" ensured him Leia. "Poor Kid" she sighed after a while.

"Yeah" agreed Han.

"How old is he anyway?" asked Leia.

"Fifteen" replied Han.

"And Empire employs so young people?"

"Yeah, fifteen is the bottom line" spoke Han with a sigh.

"But he's just so small."

"Right…" Han smiled widely and measured her from top to toe. When Leia realized what he was indicating she tried to interrupt him, but he spoke before she did: "I've noticed he is just about as tall as you are."

"He's still small for his age, but that's not my point" said Leia. "What I wanted to say is that he is far too young to be involved in this war."

"So are you, Leia."

"I am not" she spoke confidently. "I'm nineteen and…"

"What you lack, honey, is wisdom and experience" spoke Han knowingly.

"I've had enough experience with war for a lifetime" responded Leia. "And may I ask how old are you?"

"Twenty-nine, why?" asked Han suspiciously.

"Because you're a clear proof that wisdom doesn't come with age" she said and turned on her heel, about to leave the room.

"Hey wait a second" spoke Han and started after her. "Are you calling me old or stupid?"

"And you make it even more obvious" replied Leia and opened the door she randomly came by.

"What on Naboo are you doing?" asked Han puzzled by her actions.

"Exploring, since nobody is gonna give me a tour anyway."

"Forgive me, Your Holiness" said Han sarcastically "I would be most delighted to give a person of your title a tour, but I fear that I myself am not very familiar with interior of this space craft."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Who would have thought you could act appropriately if you wanted to. Anyway, how come you don't know this ship? I thought it was yours."

"It is" answered Han. "But the thing is, I just got it two days ago and I've never used it before."

"Do you have anything on this ship that I could change into?"

"What?" asked Han stupidly.

"I was thinking of taking a shower and changing clothes if you wouldn't mind" said Leia patiently.

"Sure, go ahead" responded Han. "As I said, I don't know where anything is, but if you want I can help you find some clothes and 'fresher."

* * *

"You'll never tell me what that conversation with your friends was about, will you?" asked Leia, while they were searching the ship.

"No" replied Han. "Just forget it okay"

"How did you get this ship anyway?" asked Leia after a while, as Han opened a door that brought them to yet another cargo hold.

"Won it in a sabacc game" answered Han and then spotted Leia's expression. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just not really fond of gambling" she replied.

"You make it sound so awful. I bet you just can't play sabacc."

"Of course I know how to play sabacc" said Leia.

"One of these days I'll have to check accuracy of this statement."

"That's fine by me" spoke Leia. "Just don't come crying to me when you lose everything including your pants."

"Well I'm quite willing to bet that's a sight you're dying to see, huh Princess?" said Han with a huge grin.

"Don't flatter yourself, Solo" she replied coldly, but turned away to hide the blush that settled on her cheeks.

Soon they found what they were looking for, crew quarters.

"We might be able to find something for you here" said Han and pointed at wardrobe. Then he looked around the room. There were three bunks in it, a wardrobe that Leia was starting to dig through and a door. And if he was correct, what he of course usually was, the door led to 'fresher. He opened them and saw what was a surprisingly clean refresher compared to the messiness of the rest of the ship. He just needed to check if the water was working.

"Water's working, honey, but it's freezing cold" he called out to her.

"And so will you be if you don't stop calling me honey" she responded, not quite able to decide if she meant it.

"Found anything?" asked Han when he came out of 'fresher pretending he didn't hear her.

"Yes" she said and pointed at neatly folded pile of clothes in one of the drawers. "I'll take this shirt and these pants I think." The shirt she pulled out of the drawer was way too big, but that didn't surprise any of them. It was male after all.

"You'll have to roll up the sleeves and the pants are a bit long too, but it should be fine" said Han. "Try these boots." He handed her a pair of black military boots that were surprisingly small. "Now, how about this jacket?" asked Han and passed her what was recognizably an upper part of imperial officer uniform.

"I won't wear this" said Leia and looked at it with disgust.

"Why not?" asked Han rolling his eyes.

"It's Imperial."

"So are the boots" replied Han.

"It even has the insignia" pointed out Leia.

"Fine" said Han finally losing his patience and threw the uniform away.

"I don't understand why you are so angry about it" spoke Leia.

"And I don't understand why you have to be so damn stubborn about everything."

"I'm going to take a shower now, if you don't mind" said Leia with sublime contempt and went to the 'fresher.

Han was left alone, staring at the door she closed behind her. This girl could make him so angry. _She is just so… so royal, _he thought. On the other hand, if he could just get a look… He tiptoed to the 'fresher door and was listening intensely when they opened with a whoosh.

"Han the lock is…" started Leia, but stopped when she collided with him. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I ugh… I just…" stammered Han and took a step back. "Nothing." _Really, Solo? Really? _He was the one that lied so smoothly to his superiors, but in her presence, much to his annoyance, he often remained wordless.

Leia crossed her arms on her chest and eyed him disbelievingly.

"Right" he said nervously. "Time to get going then."

Leia narrowed her eyes and spoke trough set teeth: "Only a peek Solo and I swear you'll wish you'd never been born." She stepped inside 'fresher once more and closed the door angrily.

"Gee, relax honey" yelled Han after her. "I wonder why you and Vader didn't go along better. You both just love to threaten me."

* * *

The pants she wore were comfortable and the boots fit perfectly. But the shirt was as Han pointed out way too big, so she decided to wear it as a tunic and put belt around her waist. She figured that they should reach Yavin any time now, so she went off to find ship's captain. She checked the cockpit, which was empty and headed for hold number two, where life support unit was located. She wanted to enter the room but something stopped her. She stayed hidden by the wall right beside the doorway.

"… I'm not saying I know how you feel, but that I understand" she heard Han's voice. "In time the pain will go away, it will become easier, even bearable."

"But if the pain will go away," spoke Fion "it will all be just like… forgetting him."

"You'll never forget him. I know I won't."

"But I miss him so much" whispered Fion. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I know" replied Han softly. "And I also know that I could never wish for a better friend."

At this point Fion's sobbing turned into crying. Leia, hidden behind the wall, was fighting with tears herself.

"Come here, Kid" she heard Han's voice and suddenly she felt an urge to see him. She stepped to the open door silently, trying not to break the moment taking place in front of her eyes. Han was hugging Fion, who cried in his arms.

"Listen to me" spoke Han. He lifted his gaze and saw Leia standing in a doorway. He looked at her and instantly she was captured in his eyes.

"What happened back there wasn't your fault" he continued. "I know it's painful, I know it hurts."

His gaze was fixed and Leia understood.

"But if you let someone near you, if you let someone take away a part of your pain, you don't disgrace the memory of those you have lost, you don't dishonor them."

Leia forgot to breathe.

"I'm here for you."


	14. Many meetings

_Sorry for posting this chapter so late. I've been writing this earlier today when I was stuck in hospital after I fell during snowboarding. Well after hours of waiting and writing this chapter, doctors finally made some rentgen shot of my spine and neck. Luckily I didn't break anything, but the muscles in my neck were "torn", so I got neck splint for the next few days (oh who am I kidding its 2 weeks) and I look like giraffe right now. Ha Lord Vader, try to break my neck while I'm wearing this. So yeah, this chapter might resemble some of my feelings about doctors, hospitals and other medical stuff._

_As always thanks for reading and thanks for all reviews and comments. _

_In this year I wish you all have loyal friends as Chewie, I wish you to find/keep someone who will love you as Han loves Leia and as Leia loves Han, I also hope you find the droids you're looking for and last but not least may the Force be with you._

_Disclaimer: Yes you guessed it, I'm neither George Lucas nor Mickey Mouse for that matter, so I don't own Star Wars. _

**Chapter 14 – Many meetings**

"This is Leia Organa speaking" said Leia through the intercom. "Asking for permission to land."

"Permission granted" came the voice through the communication channel.

Falcon landed softly and Leia barely felt when it touched the ground. She glanced at Han who was dealing with controls completely relaxed as she admired his piloting skills. The engines turned off leaving Han and Leia in silence. They both remained seated, observing X-wings that were landing all around them.

"What now?" asked Han and awoke Leia from her thoughts. Somehow she didn't want to leave the Falcon, but she wasn't really sure why. It seemed as if she wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth without speaking. Then she saw through a cockpit window a couple of people coming in Falcon's direction.

"Now we deal with the real world" she sighed and Han though he was puzzled didn't ask what she meant. "Would you lower the ramp, while I'll go and get Fion."

Few seconds later all three of them were standing on top of the ramp. "What?" asked Han, seeing Leia's hesitation.

"Nothing" Leia replied quickly. "Just let me do the talking." She didn't wait for Han to reply but was still able to hear his muffled response "What's that supposed to mean?"as she walked down the ramp. She spotted a large group of people cheering and gathering around X-wing nearby, but her attention was drawn by two figures standing in front of the Falcon. The closest of the pair was a woman with short brownish-red hair all dressed up in white.

"Chief of State" spoke Leia.

"Leia" greeted the woman and took Leia's hand in her own.

Then Leia saw an older man behind Mothma and smiled. "General…" she started.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Mon Mothma shocked when she saw Han and Fion coming down the ramp. She measured them both from head to toe, her eye stopping on Imperial insignia Han wore.

Leia turned around slightly. "This is Fion" she spoke confidently even though she knew how absurd two former imperial soldiers looked in the Rebel base. "And allow me to introduce you Captain Han Solo". Han nodded.

Mon Mothma of course wasn't pleased with the greeting she received, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. "May I have a word with you Leia" she spoke.

"Yes of course," responded Leia and then spoke again. "Right after Fion gets medical assistance he needs." Then she walked right pass Mothma. "Excuse me" she said to technician who was heading in direction everyone else was. "Would you please take this young man to medical center?"

"Yes, Your Highness" replied the man.

"Fion" said Leia and turned to him. "Go with this man, answer to any question the medical service asks you and Han and I will be with you shortly."

Fion looked at Han uncertainly and Han said softly: "Go ahead Kid"

Fion accompanied by technician headed away and Leia finally turned back to Mon Mothma. "You wanted to speak with me" she said.

"I hoped we could discuss this in private" spoke Mothma and eyed Han with distrust.

Leia considered her words for a moment. "I see no need for that" she spoke slowly. "I trust C-Captain Solo completely."

Han gulped. He knew where this was heading and he didn't like it. He glanced at the old general behind the Chief of state and judging by the look on his face, neither did he. General saw that Han was watching him and he smiled sadly. There was something familiar about him.

Mon Mothma was staring at Leia with an expression that Han couldn't quite decide whether it was disbelief or disappointment. Probably a bit of both.

"But Leia, he's an Imperial" spoke Mothma her anger well hidden behind mask of diplomacy. "They're both Imperials" she added pointing in direction Fion left.

"Fion is just a boy" objected Leia.

"Imperials don't care if somebody they kill is just a boy or not."

"So we shouldn't be any better than them?" asked Leia hiding her anger not nearly as good as Mothma did.

"That's not what I said"

"But it's what you meant" proclaimed Leia and to Han it seemed she crossed the line.

Mon Mothma's lips were a thin line before she spoke again. "And what can you say about Commander Solo? Yes I can read Imperial insignias just fine, Leia" she said when Leia was about to say something. "There's no need to call him a Captain."

"He isn't Commander anymore… not since he refused to obey his orders to help the Rebellion" said Leia even though she knew this wasn't completely true, he never did anything to help the Rebellion. "And he" she continued, "he is the one that enabled X-wing pilot to make a successful shot in the Death Star's reactor. He saved the whole operation."

"Is this true?" asked Mothma finally turning to Han.

"Well… Yeah, I suppose" replied Han shrugging. He was a bit annoyed that they were speaking about him as if he wasn't even there, but he was smart enough to don't get involved in this verbal clash.

"It's true" interfered Dodonna, who Leia almost forgot was there. "Pilots are speaking of Millennium Falcon and if I'm not mistaken, this is this ship" he added and patted Falcon's hull.

"Alright" said Mothma not able to object to what General said. "I must admit you've made your point, but I'm not entirely convinced. I don't want to discuss this matter here, so we will talk about it later."

Now matter how she turned her words, Han didn't miss the message. It was only naturally she didn't trust him, but what really bothered him was the way she pretended he was underdeveloped lowlife.

Mon Mothma gave Leia a serious look, nodded to General and left pretending Han wasn't even there. The trio left by the Falcon remained silent until the woman disappeared around the corner.

"I'll talk with her about this later" said General Dodonna. "Maybe I can soften her a bit."

"Thank you, Jan" spoke Leia.

"Oh Leia, I 'm just so glad that you're alive. After that conversation with Tarkin, I feared the worst."

Leia wanted to ask him to define what ´the worst´ was, but instead forced a smile and said: "I'm very happy to see you General. Allow me to introduce you Captain Han Solo."

Han who had recognized General as the man Tarkin spoke with on the Death Star. He stepped closer and shook older man's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir" he said.

"Pleasure is all mine Captain Solo" spoke General with a sincere smile on his face. "I must say your flying out there is becoming quite legendary." Then he turned to Leia once again, his cheerful look quickly becoming one of sadness and concern."I'm grateful to have you back Leia and I am so, so very sorry about your loss." He stepped closer and hugged her gently.

Han thought he saw Leia stiffen, but the moment passed so quickly he just couldn't be really sure.

* * *

"Is she always this grumpy?" asked Han as they walked to the medical bay.

"She is not grumpy" said Leia and gave him a hard look, but then her face softened and she added with a smile:  
"…and yes. But you heard Dodonna, he'll try to soften her"

"Well, that's a long shot" spoke Han and Leia laughed.

"You're probably right, but still you shouldn't think so badly of her" she said feeling slightly guilty about her conversation with Mon Mothma earlier. "She is… was a great friend of my father" she corrected herself "and they were two of founding members of the Rebellion. Moreover, she used to tutor me in political and diplomatic affairs, which I must say, came pretty handy at few occasions."

"Like that one time you spit at Vader?" asked Han trying to remain serious.

"Wait, what? How do you know about that, you weren't even there?"

"Rumors" replied Han casually. "But you just proved them."

"Well yes, I suppose. But no that was completely authentic and only a product of current inspiration."

Han only laughed at her choice of words. They were walking for quite some time already and he had no idea where he was. Leia, on the other hand, knew her way around really well. They passed for what seemed to be hundredth group of cheering pilots, technicians and officers, when Han asked: "How did you end up with this bunch of idealists anyway?"

"Well as I said my father was one of the founding members" spoke Leia and even though she tried to hide it Han spotted a glimpse of grief and sadness in her eyes. "I participated the meeting on Corellia where idea of establishing the Rebel Alliance was discussed, but only via hologram. That meeting was raided by Vader and his stormtroopers, but since I wasn't really there, nobody knew about my involvement with the Alliance."

"Until you were caught receiving those plans" added Han.

"Yes" nodded Leia. "My father didn't want me to join though, you know once the Alliance to restore the Repubilc was officially created. He actually forbade me to, because I was supposedly too young and it was too dangerous."

Han had to agree with this thought. "But…" he encouraged her to continue.

"But I did it anyway"

"Of course you did" spoke Han laughingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Leia slightly irritated. That man truly acted as if he knew everything.

""Oh nothing, it's just…" said Han trying to sound casual. "If somebody tells you don't do this, you'll do it just to define him. Or if somebody says something you don't like, you'll try to contradict him"

"That's not true" she objected.

"See" said Han and smiled.

Leia turned away angrily realizing that he was in fact right.

They walked in silence for a couple of seconds. "What now? Gonna ignore me till I'm cold and dead?"

"That might be a lot sooner than you think" she spoke under her breath, just loud enough for Han to hear her.

"Come on Leia, I promise I won't interrupt again."

"Fine" said Leia and continued her story: "At first my membership in the Alliance was mostly a formality, but when I became a senator almost two years ago, it turned out there was a lot I could do to help. My diplomatic immunity enabled me to travel without interruptions and under cover of going to mercy missions, I would bring fresh supplies and weapons to Rebellion or even persuade systems to join the fight."

"No wonder Emperor dissolved the Senate" said Han, but when he saw the way Leia glared at him, he quickly added "Just kidding"

Very soon after they arrived to medical bay which was, despite Fion's occupied bed, completely empty. It wasn't like space battles left many injured soldiers. Leia stiffened as fear ran through every cell of her body. That scent, the one that you could smell in most of medical facilities, the smell of medicine… and drugs.

Immediately a droid came closer and spoke to Leia: "Hello, I am Two-Onebee. How can I be at your service, Your Highness?"

"We're here to see Fion" he said loudly before Leia could speak which caused a frown and puzzled expression on princess' face.

"Follow me" said droid and unnecessarily led them another three or four steps that remained to reach Fion's bed.

"How are you doing Kid?" asked Han cheerfully trying to hide that he was actually concerned.

"He had a…" started droid, only to be harshly stopped by Han.

"I wasn't talking to you" he said unkindly.

"I'm fine" finally spoke Fion. "Can we leave now?" he asked and looked at Han hopefully.

"I'm afraid…" started the Two-Onebee, but Han interrupted him again.

"Can I speak with someone organic?" he asked.

"I can call medical technician if you want, sir" suggested the droid.

"Yes, do that."

"You should be nicer to that droid" spoke Leia reproachingly as Two-Onebee walked away.

A man joined them in less than a minute. "How can I help you, Your Highness?"

Han was again starting to get really annoyed by the fact that nobody actually spoke to him, or acknowledged his presence in any way. He followed Leia around, true, but that didn't make him her pet. He wouldn't allow it.

"For a start, tell us how serious his health condition is" said Han and pointed at Fion.

"He has a concussion and has suffered a severe shock, but I can assure you, it is nothing serious" spoke doctor.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Han.

"No, nothing. All he needs is a rest, but I would like to keep him under observation for the night. You know, just in case."

Han nodded.

"However" continued doctor "It would be of great help to me if I could have Fion's medical files."

"No can do" replied Han "Unless you can hack into Imperial medical database or something."

"We have some connections there, so it can be done, but it will take at least a day to get the files."

"I understand" said Han.

Doctor nodded and offered Fion two pills and a glass of water.

"What is this?" asked Fion suspiciously.

"These will help you sleep" answered the doctor and finally Fion took the offered pills and swallowed them.

Han sat down on the side of his bed. "We'll wait until you fall asleep" he told him.

* * *

After some rebel officer Leia never met before told her that she was needed in command center, she and Han headed there straight away.

"Are you alright?" asked Han as they walked towards it."You look pale"

"What? No I'm fine" replied Leia. She was determined that she won't tell Han how much the visit of medical center effected her.

They entered the command center and Leia received numerous nods, smiles and even congratulations for victory.

"Princess Leia" said Dodonna as she came closer.

"You wanted to see me"

"Yes. May I introduce you to the pilot who managed a shot into Death star's reactor"spoke Dodonna. At that point a man who was standing not far away stepped closer. "Leia, this is Luke Skywalker" he said. "Luke, meet Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

Leia felt a sting in her heart at the mention of Alderaan, but it faded away when she took a better look at Luke.

Luke was someone that Han would definitely call a Kid. He was no more than a boy, probably somewhere around Leia's age, with hair that Leia couldn't quite decide whether it was blond or light brown.

Luke bowed awkwardly. "I'm honored to meet you, Your Highness" he stuttered to the floor and when he lifted his face, Han saw he blushed. He suppressed a laugh and saw that Leia was as amused as he was.

At Luke's surprise Leia offered him a hand and he shook it nervously. "Nice to meet you Luke. Please call me Leia. Just Leia" she said. "You must be new in the Alliance, because I don't remember seeing you before."

"Yeah, I joined right after I delivered the droids to Alliance" replied Luke.

"Then I suppose I should thank you twice" said Leia and smiled sweetly.

_Wait what? _Thought Han. Luke said something, but he couldn't hear him anymore. _She smiled. She smiled sweetly?_ Why didn't she ever smile at him this way? Not that he cared though... still...

Han was still thinking of how he should teach Luke where his place was, when Leia wasn't even looking at the boy anymore. Even during their conversation she had casted some glances at the older man behind him, but now she didn't try to hide that he had her full attention. Man was observing her from the moment she entered, which is the reason she noticed him in the first place. It was almost like she could feel his stare.

"There is someone else, I would like you to meet, Princess" spoke Dodonna.

"Oh will these meetings never end?" whined Han quietly.

Dodonna pretended he didn't hear that and he said loudly: "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi"

* * *

_As always thanks for reading._


	15. Fallen heroes and living heroes

_Hi there everybody. First of all, I am truly sorry that it took me so long to update on this story (it was for the various reasons, but I would spent months listing them all) and second: May the 4__th__ be with you all :)_

_Disclaimer: If only…_

**Chapter 15 – Living heroes and fallen heroes**

Obi-Wan Kenobi? And then she remembered. It all came back to her in a flashback. The mission, her father giving her the instructions,… That was the last time she saw her dad and now he was gone. So much had happened since then and yet at this point it seemed like only moments ago.

"He was a good friend of you father" spoke Dodonna, when Leia didn't reply.

"Thank you, I know who he is" said Leia uncharacteristically coldly.

"Princess Leia" spoke Obi-Wan and bowed slightly. "It's nice to see you again"

"Again?" she asked puzzled, before she would manage to reply to his greeting They've never met, surely she would have remembered if they did.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Of course you wouldn't remember."

As if he could read my mind thought Leia. He reminded her of someone, but it wasn't nice or comforting memory. That someone he reminded her of was Vader and nothing connected with him could ever be pleasant to Leia. She tried to shake the thought away, but goose bumps and constant feeling of alarm somewhere in the back of her conciseness prevented her from doing so.

She nodded to Kenobi and turned to Dodonna next to him. "General Dodonna" she spoke "would you happen to know where Chief of State, might be right now?"

"She's in her office" replied the older man.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen" said Leia, eager to leave as soon as possible. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving Jan Dodonna, Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi behind, all of them surprised about her fast departure.

She walked fast, but Han soon caught up with her. "Wow, I can't believe I just saw Obi-Wan Kenobi" he said with a excitement.

"You know who he is?" asked Leia.

"Yeah, who doesn't? I mean, you were just a baby back then, but I remember it all quite well. He was a Clone wars hero you know, along with that guy, what was his name again…"

"Listen Han that's great and everything" said Leia quickly, because she didn't want to hear another story of how heroic the Jedi were, "I need to go and apologize to Chief of State. "You could change you clothes in the meantime" suggested Leia. "You're drawing too much attention"

"Tell me about it" replied Han, beginning to get annoyed by the numerous suspicious looks he received since they landed but he also knew she said it just to get rid of him. Chief of State told her clearly that she wanted to speak with her in private. "I guess I can find something else to wear on the Falcon. I'll see you later, okay?" he added and when Leia nodded, they parted.

Very soon she arrived to Mon Mothma's office, knocked on the door and entered when she heard "come in". She found the Chief of State behind the table bending over a large pile of papers.

"Oh Leia, I just wanted to call you over. Please take a sit" spoke Mothma.

Leia sat down in front of the table and stared at her hands nervously. She lifted her face, to find Mon studying her intensively.

"I came to apologize for earlier" said Leia "I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Leia, I understand completely" replied Mothma. "You've been under a lot stress lately."

"No, I still shouldn't speak to you that way. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted" spoke Mothma and her face softened.

An awkward silence followed, which Leia decided to break: "A lot of work to do?" she asked

"Yes, as usually" replied Mothma and sighed. "I just hope I'll be able to finish this before the celebration."

"Celebration?" asked Leia.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We are having a celebration for today's remarkable success."

"When exactly?" inquired Leia.

"Later today, in the evening"

"Alright" responded Leia, still failing to see what any of this had to do with her. "Can I help you with the preparations?"

"Kind of you to offer, but everything has already been arranged" spoke Mothma. "However, the members of High Council decided that you should be the one to present the medals for bravery."

Leia got slightly annoyed by the fact that she had nothing to say about it, but decided not to press the subject. She nodded in agreement. "Is there anything else I should know about it? Will anyone give a speech?"

"No nothing like that, we want it plain and simple. You will only present the award to Alliance's newest hero and that's it" explained Mothma.

"Luke Skywalker?"

"Of course, who else could it be?"

"Well…" started Leia, dwelling on whether or not she should speak her mind, but Mon apparently knew what she was about to say.

"Please tell me you were not thinking about Commander Solo" spoke Mothma almost desperately.

"Well… yes" admitted Leia. "I think he deserves it just as much as Skywalker does. You've heard what general Dodonna said, Captain Solo saved Skywalker back there and with that prevented the whole mission from failing."

"Leia, you're being unreasonable… again." Leia opened her mouth to object, as Han pointed that was somehow her habit, but Mothma spoke first: "That's absurd. Next thing you will expect me to tell him the locations of our bases for next ten years."

"But…" tried Leia.

"No but. He was once an Imperial and Imperials cannot be trusted. You of all people should know what they are capable of."

Leia bowed her head in resignation. Yes she knew all to well.

* * *

The ancient throne room of the Massassi temple, where the celebration was about to take place was huge. It took several hours and numerous soldiers to clean what jungle had done with the place in the centuries since it was abandoned. The whole temple was made of large dark grey stone blocks and was lit from the light that came from five longish openings in the wall at the end of the chamber. The sky that one could see from these openings was colored in warm shades of late afternoon.

Leia found herself standing at the end of the chamber on some sort of a podium. On her right stood See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo and on her left Mothma, Kenobi and Dodonna. General gave Leia an encouraging smile when their eyes briefly met. She scanned rows of lined up soldiers, technicians and officers, but she couldn't find the man she was looking for. Actually she hadn't seen him since he headed for the Falcon and she for Mothma's office. The soldiers stood facing the path that led to the end of the chamber and were silently whispering to one another. One could almost feel the anticipation trembling in the air.

The door slid open and immediately everything went silent. A young man appeared in the doorway, stood still for a brief second and then started walking towards Leia. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath, brown pants, black boots and elegant belt clip made of light gray metal. Many eyes followed him and once Luke reached the stairs to the podium, as on sign everybody turned forwards. Leia though how he looked quite different now that he wasn't wearing those worn out clothes. She had heard he was from a moisture farm on Tatooine, but how he had ended up blowing the Death Star she had no idea.

Luke walked up and stopped two stairs under Leia. She tried to stay serious and she put on her best regal face, but failed. Once again she had to smile at Luke's nervousness which was beaming from him like a glow of a lightsaber. He smiled back at her.

Han was leaning on a doorway through which Luke entered not long ago. Nobody noticed him since everybody was facing the opposite way, so he was able to watch the ceremony without distraction. Truthfully, he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, all he saw was Leia. His arms were crossed on his chest, his eyes set on the white figure at the far side of the chamber. Her white dress with long, lax sleeves fit her perfectly. Her necklace made of metal squares matched the belt that accentuated her figure. She wore elaborate hairstyle that ended in a long braid on her back and Han had to admit that it was stunning. Damn she was stunning head to toe. Han Solo was a man who had seen a lot of beautiful women in his life, but nothing, absolutely nothing could be compared to how beautiful Leia was at that particular moment.

He saw her put on her regal expression, the one that annoyed him and made him excited at the same time. Then he saw her smile to that stupid, bantha-brained, childish, wanna-be-hero farm boy and jealousy arose in him. _This whole thing is stupid anyway _he thought.

General Dodonna passed Leia the medal and after Luke lowered his head she slightly stretched out and placed it around his neck. When he lifted his head once again, his expression was one of pure happiness and pride. Leia would be happy for him, if there wasn't a constant thought in the back of her mind, that there should be Han right by Luke's side. Luke bowed to her, more gracefully than he did the first time they met and then smiled when he heard Artoo beeping excitedly. Leia too had to smile at the sight of little astromech droid restlessly shifting from one to another of his two front "legs".

Han saw Luke turn to the crowd of soldiers filling the chamber. At that moment every man, woman and droid gave full vent to their feelings and the place exploded in a loud applause. Cheering was especially aloud in the part where pilots were gathered and for a moment Han thought he even heard a wookiee growl. His memory jumped to the day many years ago, when he met a wookiee in a very risky situation and naturally ended up in big trouble. _What was his name again? _Thought Han_._ _Wasn't it Chewbacca? I wonder where he might be now._

* * *

Tables were brought in the throne room, with large amounts of food and drinks on them. In a matter of minutes sun had set behind the highest trees of the jungle and the lights in the chamber had to be turned on. Music started playing and contagious celebration mood started to spread among everyone, even Han, but it wasn't until Mon Mothma and General Dodonna announced their departure, that the party finally started in full swing.

"Hey," called one of the rebel pilots "would you give me a hand with that?" he asked while carrying in two large crates filled with bottles.

"Sure" spoke Han and lifted one of the crates of pilot's arms "Corellian Whiskey, huh?" he asked as he checked the content of the crate.

"Home sweet home" replied man and smiled.

"You're a Corellian?" asked Han.

"Yeah" he answered "And judging by the way you fly, you're too."

"The way I fly?" asked Han who was prepared to defend his flying.

"Yeah. Bold, dangerous, suicidal. It was brilliant."

Han laughed and both he and the pilot put down crates on the table in the center of the chamber.

"It's Solo, right?"

"Yeah" answered Han and shook the offered hand.

"I'm Wedge Antilles. Come, I'll introduce you to the others." He said and motioned Han to follow him. "And by the way, I loved that maneuver you pulled up there, you've got to show it to me some day."

Han saw that Wedge was going to a group of people gathered by one of the great stone walls. He was pleasantly surprised to see Leia among them, and not so pleasantly surprised that Luke was there too. He was quickly introduced to Wes Janson, Derek Klivian, who everybody called Hobbie and at last shook hands with Luke. During the process Han tried to crush the younger man's hand or at least break some of his fingers.

"Are you the captain of Millennium Falcon?" asked Luke.

"Sure am" replied Han.

"You saved my life up there" continued Luke, admiration visible in his eyes. "Thanks"

"You owe me big time, junior" said Han. Then he was patted on shoulder and he quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Hello sir" said a golden droid. "My name is See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. I'm fluent in more than six million forms of communication…"

"Then," Han interrupted rudely "you'll surely understand a simple shut up." That earned him a stern look from Leia, but he didn't have time to say anything else about this. From the corner of his eye Han spotted two figures coming closer to the group. First of the pair was Obi-Wan Kenobi and the second, who was quite a contrast to graying old man, a wookiee.

"I guess you've already met Ben…" spoke Luke, but then corrected himself. " I mean Master Kenobi. And this…" he continued, but before he managed to finish the sentence a huge form of fur rushed at Han. Luke fell silent. Leia didn't know whether or not she should call for help, mostly because she couldn't really tell what was going on. Those around her seemed to be dealing with a similar conflict. They all just stood paralyzed, observing a wookiee and what little could be seen from Han. After a few seconds Han surfaced from the sea of fur and Leia now understood that the wookiee was in fact hugging him. Still, she couldn't stop herself from thinking whether affection of a wookiee wasn't perhaps more dangerous than his aggression. It sure seemed so.

"Air" gasped Han and the wookiee finally released him. "Chewbacca?" he asked when he managed to catch his breath.

Wookiee growled with what seemed even to untrained eye as happiness.

"You know each other?" asked Luke.

"Sort of" answered Han and turned back to wookiee, who started growling again.

"I'm glad to see you too" he said and then after Chewbacca growled again: "Nah pal, that was nothing. You don't owe me anything."

"You speak Shriywook?" asked Leia surprised.

"Yeah, long story" replied Han and turned back to conversation with Chewbacca.

"What for Force's sake" spoke Wedge "are those two talking about?"

"If I may sir" cut in Threepio "Chewbacca claims that Captain Solo saved his life, therefore he owes him what can only be translated into Basic as a life debt."

"As I said" repeated Han "You don't need to repay me or anything."

"Hey" whined Luke. "Why do I owe you a big time then?"

"Don't interrupt, Lukie" said Wes mockingly "I want to hear this. It sounds like a hell of a story." Luke remained quiet as asked, but glared at Wes angrily for using that stupid nickname.

Han wouldn't quite meet their eyes. "I don't want to talk about this. I'm not really proud of it."

But Chewbacca already started the tale, See-Threepio translated and for once nobody complained about the droid. "Chewbacca claims" he started "that he had first met Captain Solo, when the latter was lieutenant in service of Imperial Starfleet."

Some nervous glances were exchanged, but Han couldn't blame them. Threepio continued: "Chewbacca says that about four years ago he attempted to free several wookiees that were captured by the slavers and intended to be sold into Imperial service. However Chewbacca's ship was intercepted by TIE squadron led by Lieutenant Han Solo and crashed into a nearby planet. The captives, most of which were wookiee children managed to escape, but Chewbacca lost his consciousness due to the impact and was captured. Solo's superior, Commander Nyklas was angry because of the escaped wookiee slaves and ordered Solo to kill Chewbacca. He refused and some months later stunned Nyklas, preventing him from whipping Chewbacca to death."

When Chewbacca finished the tale everybody stared at Han. Their looks however weren't mad or disgusted as Han expected, but warm and welcoming. As relieved as that made him, he still wasn't sure if they understood the whole thing correctly.

"You aren't proud of it?" asked Wedge "But you saved his life."

"True, but…" said Han "But you see… I was working for the people that did those terrible things to Chewbacca and other wookiees and…"

Hobbie interrupted him: "Well I also studied at the Imperial Academy and even worked for Empire for quite some time."

"And only few days ago I was about to apply for the Academy. It's often the only way to get proper education" spoke Luke.

"Yeah, It's really not about where you come from" added Wedge. "It's where you choose to be."

Han, who was until that moment feeling like an ugly worm not quite belonging in the company of those selfless people, now felt a wave of relief wash over him. The feeling of that warm acceptance was so nice that it made him smile widely.

"What happened then?" asked Luke.

"What happened when?"

"What did they do to you, the Imperials?" explained Luke impatiently, desperate to hear the rest of the story.

"I was marched to military court, held in custody for several weeks and kicked of my squadron, but I guess that would have happened anyway. You see Commander Nyklas wasn't really enthusiastic about some moderations I made to my TIE fighter. He was an idiot, I'll admit, but I was truly sorry that he wasn't my superior anymore, because the next few I served under made him look like a really smart guy."

From there on the conversation switched to more relaxed subjects. It variated from smashball, which was a popular sport in the outer Rim, to Luke's boasting about how he could "bullseye wamprats in his T-16, back on Tatooine." That naturally led to a huge argument in which Han and Wedge claimed that Corellians were born good pilots and no one could be more skilfull than them, while Luke, Wes and Hobbie contradicted them. Leia found the argument completely pointless and considered it as nothing but boys boasting about their abilities. She was getting to know this as more and more typical for male representatives of the human race.

She was grateful when Obi-Wan, who almost everyone forgot was there, finally decided to bring it to an end: "I hate to interrupt this particularly constructive debate, but I need to have a word with Captain Solo before I retire to bed."

As if on sign the argument ended and those involved stepped apart. However judging by the grumpy looks on their faces, Leia figured the debate wasn't over yet and would just need to wait for some other occasion to burst up again.

"I was told by Chief of State to tell you" said Kenobi turning to Han "that temporary quarters have been arranged for you in the east wing of the base." Then he added: "Ground floor, 9th door from the main entrance to hangar bay."

Han, who wasn't expecting this amount of hospitality from Alliance's leaders, was planning to sleep on the Falcon. Thinking for a brief second he realized it would be rude to decline such kind offer, so he said: "Thanks. I'm sure I'll be able to find it."

"Now I am going to leave you young people have some fun" spoke old Jedi Master with a weary smile. "Goodnight" he added and left.

"Finally" said Hobbie "I thought he'd never leave."

"Yeah" agreed Wes "Luke, where did you dig this old fossil anyway?" But before Luke could answer or argue his choice of words Wes spoke cheerfully: "Drink anyone?" He and Wedge then went away and returned each with two bottles of finest Corellian Whiskey. Hobbie helped them and they poured it into glasses and passed them around.

Han was only half surprised when Leia accepted the offered drink. She didn't look like she has ever had whiskey before, but on the other hand she was visibly tense and a drink or two might help her relax a bit. Others seemed to be a bit nervous to be in her company, but she was quiet all along so most of them just acted as usual.

"To Biggs" said Luke and everybody raised their glasses, repeating the name of the fallen hero.

Han happened to know who Biggs was. He was an Imperial Academy cadet two years after him and short after being transferred to the Death Star, Han heard the rumors that Biggs had stolen an Imperial ship and joined the Rebellion. When Leia went to see Mon Mothma, Han headed straight to the Falcon. On the way there he met a couple of pilots and they talked a bit. Names of those who have died during the assault on the Death Star were brought up and Han was sad to hear Biggs' name among them. He really seemed like a great guy. Han first glanced at Leia, who emptied her glass in a one long sip and then he glanced at Luke. Han saw he was fighting with tears and then remembered hearing that Biggs and Luke were close friends.

Silence fell on the group, mournful expressions on their faces. Wedge poured another round.

"If I hadn't fallen ill" said Wes sadly "Porkins wouldn't have died instead of me and he'd be here right now." Han knew he couldn't even imagine how guilty Wes must have been feeling. "So here it is, to Porkins" said Wes and held his glass high. Again everybody followed his lead.

This time the silence didn't last long. "Excuse me" jumped in Threepio "I think I am obligated to inform you, that if you drink a glass of 47% alcohol for every of the 23 Alliance's pilots that have died in today's battle, the chances of staying sober are about 1372 to 1.

"Whose droid is this?" asked Han annoyed.

"Mine" groaned Luke and Leia at the same time and it was hard to tell which one of them sounded more desperate.

Luke quickly corrected himself: "I mean, it belongs to Her Highness"

"For a hundredth time, it's Leia" she replied. "And you can have Threepio. I'll pay you" she added, her voice pleading.

That eased the tension in the air and some chuckles were shared in the group.

"Sometimes I just don't understand these humans" spoke the droid.

"Me neither, whatever your number is" said Han, thinking this was probably the first and the last time he agreed with that droid. "Indeed, Your Highness" he added mockingly and with faked formality "I fail to understand what happened with your '_be_ _nicer to that droid'_ campaign."

Everybody laughed except for Leia who glared at him and spoke angrily: "Very funny, Solo. Very funny."

* * *

Threepio's odds however didn't seem to scare anyone in the merry group and they toasted to several other deceased pilots.

Leia, who felt burning in her throat from the previous glass of whiskey, was in fact the only not-so-merry member of the group. Even though drinking herself to death didn't seem like a bad idea, she pushed it aside for the time being and decided to leave as soon as possible. She couldn't make herself hear any more names of the pilots. She couldn't allow the number of the deceased become actual people. It was too much already.

She quietly left when others were about to drink a round for the third fallen pilot, Garven Dreis, who was the leader of the Red squadron. Leia didn't realize it, but Han observed her departure and saw her join the conversation of two officers and a female technician. From there on she didn't seem to be able to stay in one place for more than a couple of minutes.

Chewbacca left too, claiming that he was going to greet someone, but from the corner of his eye Han saw him approach a table covered with food and not leaving it since.

Soon there was no more sign of mourning in the group and large amounts of whiskey started taking its toll. Luke, who was most likely drinking for the first time, was already staggering around and talking way louder than necessary. Listening to Threepio's warnings would probably be a good idea, but the droid was sitting in a chair nearby not moving for at least an hour. Wedge, Hobbie and Wes got so annoyed with him, that they turned him off and were now laughing hysterically to nonsense Luke was saying.

Han too occasionally laughed watching younger Tatooine boy, but he just wasn't there wholeheartedly. While others drank whiskey and ale, he quite uncharacteristically didn't. He was more than delighted that rebel pilots took him as one of them and he lazily glanced at his surroundings. Everyone was talking, laughing, drinking, dancing and some couples were curled up in tight embraces, kissing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone but one person Han couldn't find in the crowd.

* * *

_That's everything for today. Yeah this chapter originally didn't end here, but it was geting way to long so I split it in two. Becaus of this, next chapter is mostly written so it shouldn't take long to post it. Be so kind and let me know what you think of this chapter, it helps a lot :)_


End file.
